


Daughter of Winter

by Kelseyalicia



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Adults, Baby, College, End of the World, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Future, Good and Evil, Growing Up, Ice Powers, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Protective Parents, Revenge, Stalker, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, crazy and insane, life changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: The spies are enjoying college life and feel like things couldn't be better. But now something about to happen that will change their lives particular Clover's forever. An old foe has one of the most sinister plans ever. Now Clover faces her most challenging challenge yet. Is this fashion diva spy ready to become a mom? Can she do the most difficult ever and raise her new daughter?





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Again this story has had some of my best stats on fanfiction. So I'm transferring it over here to see how it does. Though that still means grammar checking as I didn't get Grammarly did last year. So let's see if it does better when it grammar checked.

The Abduction

It was a fantastic sunshiny day in Malibu California. The dazzling warm golden sun above was glistening with its invigorating sunrays of life, the skies were an astonishing shade of periwinkle blue, with only a few cotton white clouds dotting across them. Even the vibrant turquoise waves that were ebbing slowly in and out on the golden beach screamed with the need to have a fabulous beach party. It was perfect weather for the students of Malibu University or as the students called it "Mal-U" for short. Still, the students would've to wait a bit longer before they could party like there was no tomorrow. At this moment party priorities were overtaken by academic ones

Currently, every one of the students was busy being stuck indoors with their schoolwork. A majority of them, mostly freshmen were busy sitting in a huge lecture hall, listening to a young woman with curly copper hair, as she was lecturing them on certain subjects that the students thought they really didn't need to cover. This class was a new one called Human Studies. The board of the school was trying it out on a trial base. So far it looked like most of the students didn't really care for it, even though it was important.

The copper-haired woman whose name was Ms. Monica Fay was currently attempting to teach all of the pupils in this lecture hall all about relationships. Lots of different types of relationships to be precise. She was also was struggling in her task of attempting to teach them important things. Such as with any type of relationships, there're certain other aspects that all young adults need to remember. Like how in any relationship came the following parts. Communication, respect, compromise and most importantly dealing with one's emotions. The most important thing she was trying to impart was the issues of intimacy. That by taking the next step in a serious relationship was sex and the consequences of having children.

It seems to the teacher at least that it seemed that modern day media had done something not so smart. That was it was giving the impression to many young people nowadays, that they ought to lose their virginity as soon as possible, instead of waiting for the right time. Not that many people wait for marriage these days. On the other hand, people had to understand that all forms of birth control can and will fail and that people needed to be more responsible before having children. At least she was trying to make that point. Sadly the lesson was falling on both deaf and sleepy ears.

A trio of young girls was trying to pay attention to the lesson, but they're finding it hard to pay attention themselves. The one with long red hair was trying the hardest to pay attention. It was obvious she was the brains of the trio, yet she was about to fall asleep herself. The tan-skinned girl with the black bob cut on her left was already drooling all over her notes. The last one a blonde was so exhausted that she was about not only about to fall asleep, but she was almost ready to fall out of her seat and onto the stairs leading to their seats.

The blond girl yawned loudly and rubbed her sagging baby blue eyes. "Oh, someone please tell me this woman's yanking is almost over! I need my beauty sleep! Spending all night on a stakeout for that evil girl singing group robbed me of my much-needed beauty sleep! Can't we just sneak out? It's totally mind-numbing and stupid here!" she moaned in a grouchy voice to her two best friends.

"Clover! Shut it! We're all dead on our feet, nevertheless, we still have to sit through this lecture like everyone else. So just quit whining and get Alex up so we can save her notes. We've got to pass this class. So just shut it and listen for a change, okay?" hissed the redhead sternly to her friend.

"Touchy, much? Fine, Sam, I'll pay attention to this boring droll. Alex, wake up! Sam not gonna take notes for you. You need to take them yourself," Clover said as she nudged their sluggish friend awake.

"What? What's going on? Is it lunchtime yet?" Alex asked in a bewildered manner. Clover handed her a hanky to wipe the drool off her face which she did. Sam turned to her two best friends and glared at them in frustration.

"You two awake now? Because I'm not taking notes for you or let you copy mine. You can pass or fail on your own. I'm not helping you with the assignment. So you better take your own notes!"

"Or perhaps you three might like to tell the whole class what I've been lecturing for the last hour and a half? Well, girls? Do you wish to tell them?" an annoyed voice spoke shocking the girls. The one named Clover did fall out of her seat. The students laughed as she blushed crimson and got back into her seat. Ms. Fay bore her bright green eyes at them and then spoke a second time addressing the whole class this time.

"I realize college life can be grueling plus difficult. However, I still expect you all to pay attention when I'm teaching. These lessons could be very helpful in the near future. This is a warning to all of you in this hall as well. I don't care how worn-out or bored to death you are. You'll pay attention or you'll fail and that will be the end to your partying for a while. Therefore I hope I can trust all of you in my class to pay attention now?"

Ms. Fay's sharp words caused all of the students who were snoozing or gossiping to snap to attention. Her words were like as if they're all been jolted awake from their stupor as if hit by lightning.

"Yes, Ma' me!" every person in the large lecture theater spoke in unison. Everyone quickly grabbed their nearest pen and paper and prepared to work feverishly to make sure they didn't fail this class. Even Sam, Alex, and Clover were now ready to take notes and hope for the best.

Ms. Fay smiled slyly for a moment, and then looked sternly around the lecture hall and spoke for a second time. "Good. Now that I finally have your attention, we're going to review everything I just told you, about respect and manners in a relationship. Then you may head to lunch. Though I still expect when you come back tomorrow to be ready to pay full attention. Now we've got twenty minutes of class left. I suggest you listen well this time as we review, for I'm not gonna repeat myself a third time. Now wake up and pay attention!" she snapped at the class and everyone was ready to pay attention.

Twenty minutes later everyone was finally free to go have something to eat and to drink that disgusting substance known as coffee. The trio of girls hurried along to get something to eat. They wanted to get their favorite table before their nemeses' Mandy and her cousin Mindy stole it again. Fortunately, luck was on their side that day and they got the best table. It was just in the perfect spot, near enough you'd see the seaside with its fresh and tantalizing smells, and you didn't have to worry about getting sunburned. Not to mention you got a great view of scoping the local male population.

Right now, Sam, Alex, and Clover were enjoying a great meal of veggie sushi, Greek yogurt, and rainbow melon balls, with a slice of tasty chocolate strawberry cheesecake waiting for them last. It was a good, healthy lunchtime meal also quite mouthwatering for them.

"Hmm, veggie sushi! Wonderful! Just wonderful! I never thought anything could top what they'd back home in Beverly Hills at the Groove's restaurants, but the food here is so good, it's more than passable. Love it!" Clover said with a giggle as she used her chopsticks and bit into another piece.

"It's yummy, yes, Clover. It's better than this morning that much is for sure. You know when we're forced to skip breakfast because of last night stakeout. I'm so glad to finally have something in my tummy!" Alex said in an agreement as she ate her Greek yogurt. It was so creamy and so full of blueberry and raspberry flavors.

"I'd say the best part of this meal is the dessert we got. They're almost out of this fantastic cheesecake! So we're so lucky to get some before it was all gone. Now at least we should be able to pay attention in our afternoon classes. I just hope we don't get a pop quiz later today. I didn't have a chance to study for one since we're so busy last night stopping those evil witches from using their music to control the local high school students. Their negative energy was totally bringing down all those young bright students! Good thing we stopped them!" Sam commented as she sipped her raspberry lemonade.

"High school seems so long ago now that we're in college. Hard to believe only a few months ago we're getting ready to leave our dear Beverly Hills High. We made so many memories there. It was sad to leave it behind. But then again now since we're college students, we get to have way more fun and adventures, than boring old high school! Plus there is one other thing that makes this better about going to a new school. And that sweet thing is my girlfriends, are we get to see so many fresh new faces! The boys here are so much more plentiful, and way more mature, sexy and cool then all the boys at our old school!" Clover said with a longing sigh, as she gazed her sapphire eyes from one place to another throughout the outdoor lunchroom.

"Yes, Clover, there're many new boys for all of us to try and win over. Still, I think we should really focus on our studies for now. Besides we better also finish lunch quickly. Our next class starts in twenty minutes. So hurry up and eat!" Sam suggested kindly as she ate the last of her lunch.

"Another class already?! Wow, we've barely had our lunch break! Oh, I hope I don't get a tummy ache from eating all this so super-fast!" Alex exclaimed worryingly, as she shoveled her food into her mouth, then almost choked because of it.

"Ugh! This is so irritating! Good food should be savored not shoveled! Okay, let's just get this day over with, and hope we don't get Woohped before we've got a chance to finish our schoolwork. We're behind enough as it is!" Clover muttered irksomely as she finished her lunch and wiped her lips. She then quickly applied some more lipstick and the trio headed off to their next class.

By the time the sun went down the girls had been through enough, even with a mountain of homework in front of them they really just wanted to sleep. Still, they'd to do their homework for quantum electrodynamics, ecology, foreign languages, and their Human Studies class.

Looking out from their penthouse suite as the dazzling diamond stars came out to play it was just right for snoozing. All of them looked temptingly outside and sighed heavily as the gazed at the moonlit beach.

"God! It's way too nice and peaceful out to do homework. We need to go for a swim or something. Like maybe find some nice boys and go out and take a long walk on the beach! Or something other than this mountain of homework. Girls? What do you say? You with me?" inquired Clover as she gazed romantically at the crescent moon.

"It'd be nice to have some fun, Clover, yet we still have to do this work. As a result, it's time to turn off your heart and turn on your brain. Here!" Sam called out to her as she tossed a large olive green textbook at her. She screeched and got hit on the forehead by the book. Down she went to the floor moaning the whole way.

Alex giggled some at that, then she saw Clover glare at her angrily. Sensing a need to defuse the situation before it got hostel she got up and said "I'm going to go make us some smoothies and get us a snack to help give us the energy to do this homework. You want anything particular from the kitchen?" she asked courteously as she dusted off her panda-themed pajamas.

"Wildberry or raspberry smoothies, please, and some kiwis with a cucumber to snack on will be fine, Alex. Might as well have proper brain enhancing food. Now that we've got the good munchies being made time to crack open these books! I hope you both took good notes today, cause I meant it when I said, I'm not doing your assignments for you!"

"Sam, you can be so totally cruel and mean at times. Now, look at me! I'll probably get a bruise on my forehead! How am I supposed to get a date with a huge bruise on my forehead?" the blond asked angrily as she took a seat at their purple table to do the dreaded homework.

"I didn't do anything that won't vanish by morning. Now c' mon! We need to study. I strongly recommend you open that French-to-English dictionary, and start working on your essay for that class? We've been to Paris enough times that you ought to know how to write some poetry in French. You also should be able to translate your work from French to English without a problem. At least I hope you can without a problem. I'm gonna work on my physics equations. Alex, you ought to study for an environmental science class. Thanks!" Sam advised as Alex came back with their snacks.

"Sure thing, Sammy, we'd be lost if you didn't help us in some form. I know Clover and I didn't take good notes in Human Studies, still, we can all help each other out best we can. C'mon girls lets hit the books hard tonight!"

"Already been there and done that," Clover shot back as she rubbed her forehead. Taking a sip of her raspberry smoothie she continued on "Might as well finish this mind-numbing work up. Then we can finally get some sleep."

"Let's just hope Jerry doesn't need us for anything tonight. Stopping those fiendish sirens last night was hard enough with all their bewitching songs! The only song I want to hear tonight is a lullaby. Not some crazy divas trying to conquer the world with brainwashing songs. Like I said last night was hard enough!" Alex reminded them as some of her smoothies came out of her nose.

This caused all the girls to laugh. By a quarter to eleven, they'd finally completed their coursework. Now they finally could hit the sack. Without a moment of hesitation, the girls just clicked off the last bedside lamp and fell hard and fast onto their pillows. They're asleep before they even hit their king-sized fluffy pillows. Sleep can be a wonderful and exciting experience when you've unusual dreams, which is if you could remember what you dreamt of the next morning. None of the girls, however, could remember a single dream the next morning. They just grabbed some blueberry bagels and gulped down some orange juice before racing off to their first class of the day.

College definitely was a lot more challenging then high school ever was. The classes were harder, and the demands of the working long hours into the night was even worse. Yet this was their last great academic adventure before they're done with education and lived in the 'real world'. So between classes, doing homework, working both at the coffee café and of course being spies, it was amazing they even had any energy left for anything fun! The girls promised to meet each other for lunch as they each went to a different class. With a quick hug, they all raced swiftly to their individual classrooms praying they'd get there before the bell rang.

Sam was right when she said a pop quiz was on the rise. Seeing how the first thing that happened to her in her physics class was a pop quiz. All the students groaned as their teacher handed them each the exam paper and told them all they'd exactly 30 minutes to get it done in. Fishing out her best pen Sam took a deep breath and began.

Alex and Clover also had pop quizzes in each of their classes as well. Though Alex felt she did a bit better on her quiz then Clover did on hers. Clover wasn't feeling so good. Not that she was sick or hungry for food. She had a bad feeling almost like a premonition. She woke up today and just felt deep inside that something bad was going to happen. Though what wasn't clear. She shrugged it off and went to get lunch with her best friends.

"So I take it was a school-wide pop quiz day? I'm a very hard time with some of my physic questions. I know I got at least three wrong answers on that quiz. Still, I hope I at least manage to get an A or a B+. How about you two? How was your morning classes?"

"Well, Mr. Hall gave us a pop quiz all about how pollution is affecting the natural environment. You know with questions on how we've got a change to a more 'green' world if wish to save ourselves from ending our own planet. It wasn't easy to write the answers to those tricky questions. I'm hoping that I at least get a passing grade. What about you, Clover? Did you have a pop quiz in Foreign Languages?"

She was distracted when asked this question. It didn't look like she even heard the question. It wasn't till Sam snapped her fingers under Clover's nose that she woke up from her trance.

"Ahh! Sam! What was that about?!"

"You're being more than just spacey today. What's bothering you so much?"

"I don't know, Sam. I've just got a feeling something bad is about to happen. I don't know why I've got this feeling, it's just there. I barely could focus on my pop quiz in French today. I just wish I knew why I'm feeling so bad."

"Well, maybe you're just nerves over school-related problems. I don't think you've got anything to worry about. Now we've got to go to Human Studies and hope we can pass, Ms. Fay's quiz. Then it's spending a few hours working at the coffee café. Then do homework and hope in all that time we don't have to go to do Woohp. So let's get going!"

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. Human Studies went alright without any big problems. Ms. Fay seemed to be in a much better mood and it looked like the class was finally paying attention. Luckily this was the last class of the day, so once they'd finish this exam they're free to do their part-time job to pay their penthouse rent followed by homework and then finally they could relax!

"Man, was that totally exhausting and my brain hurts so badly! I'm just glad it's the weekend tomorrow. Maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow? Just the three of us? I want to do some snorkeling and just let go of everything of this horrible week!" Clover stated woozily as she threw her pink backpack onto the lavender sofa and sank onto the sofa herself.

"I've to agree with that plan, girlfriend. We so deserve a few hours to ourselves. I say we get to the beach in time to see the sun come up. Then we can go swim with the dolphins! It will be so much fun, don't you agree?" Alex asked as she brushed her black hair.

"Totally, girlfriends! We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Set your alarm clocks tonight and we'll have some fun tomorrow."

"I'll pack the picnic basket for our food, then bring anything else we might need in the emergency kit. For now, let's get some sleep ladies!"

The girls' sleep went undisturbed for many hours. Then two hours before they're to wake up something woke up Clover from her slumber. She felt like someone had thrown a snowball into her face hard, for she was freezing cold now. Unable to get back to sleep she walked out to the verandah and looked dreamily at the sea. It seemed to be calling her beckoning her to come down to the water by herself. It was such a powerful calling that she'd no choice but to give into the feeling.

As a result, she soundlessly got dressed and got a few things to take with her. Of course, she also took her compowder with her. A good spy never leaves without a means of communication and a few emergency gadgets. She didn't make a single sound as she left the penthouse.

In next to no time she was at the beach walking under the crescent moon's silvery light. It was so tempting that she began to dance and twirl around and around. "I've never felt this peaceful. The water looks so beautiful and clean tonight. I wish I was a mermaid or selkie and just could be free to do anything in the water. I feel so…" she began to say when something nipped the back of her neck lightly. She quickly squished whatever had bitten her and it was a very tiny dart. She looked around to see who had shot her but her vision was getting blurry and the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was the silhouette of a large figure coming towards her. The figure caught her before she fell onto the sand. Laughing gleefully the figure took out a remote and summoned a vehicle and took off with Clover.

All that was left on the beach was her compowder and some of her custom shade of lipstick. Otherwise, no clues that would give anyone any idea of who just abducted her. This was bad very bad.


	2. The Experiment

The Experiment

When the alarm clocks went off at a quarter to six am the two remaining spies yawned once then shut off their clocks. Not knowing anything was wrong they just went about their normal routine. Brushing their teeth and hair and other such stuff. It wasn't until Sam came out of the shower that she started to get a bad feeling. Something was wrong. Alex had taken her shower before her, however, it typically was Clover who got to their beautiful bathroom first.

Yet the bathroom showed absolutely no sign that she'd been up to use it. Her toothbrush wasn't damp and her makeup compact wasn't open. Neither her herbal body wash or two-in-one shampoo and conditioner had been used either. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like her to oversleep either. So Sam went see if Clover had merely overslept but opening the door to Clover's bedroom she saw a troubling sight. She wasn't there and it looked like her X-powder and few of her emergency gadgets were missing from her emergency kit.

"Alex? Alex! Come here at once!"

"What is it, Sammy? I'm trying to finish packing our picnic lunch. I was just packing some tofu hot dogs for Clover. So what's going on?" Alex asked as she came into the bedroom. Her hands were a bit sticky with peanut butter and jelly from her breakfast of toast. "So, what's up? You need to eat something before we go to the beach. I've got some more homemade bread for some awesome toast. If you're hungry you can have some. I know Clover won't have any."

"Alex, Clover's not here at all. Look! Her bed's already made, but she not here. I don't think she's been here for a while, either. She took her X-powder and some gadgets! Something not right."

"I think you're overreacting, Sam. Clover may've just gotten up before us and is probably just at the beach already. And remember none of us go anywhere without our X-powders or at least one gadget on hand. I don't think anything wrong. Like I said she's probably already at the beach. So c' mon help me finish packing for our day off at the beach. I'm sure everything is just fine, Sam, so stops worrying."

Sam tried to talk herself into Alex's judgment but she still felt in her bones that something wasn't right. Nevertheless, she put on her best bikini and found her new sunglasses. In about half an hour they're ready to go so they quickly got to the beach.

The beach was beautiful and the amazing sunrise was sparkling so vividly in the turquoise water it looked almost like there're two skies. The painted miracle of God's handiwork. That golden ball of sky fire was an everlasting symbol of hope to all of Earth. When it mixed with the radiant colors of dawn or sunset it was the most beautiful thing ever created by God. Earth was truly a rare jewel of magnificence beauty in addition to wonder. One should never forget that.

"Have you ever seen such a wonderful sunrise, Sam? It's so beautiful and looks out there! I see a pod of dolphins dancing so playfully in the morning light! Let's go swim with them!"

Sam was about to agree to that when her green eyes spotted something amiss on the beach. True the tide was doing its normal pushing and pulling. Yet it didn't hide all the secrets that it should've. Just about twenty feet in front of them was something that that water hadn't erased yet.

"Alex! Come over here! Look!"

"What is it, Sam? Did you find some special shells or something? Maybe a sand dollar?"

"Not exactly, but I did find something else. Take a look at this," she said as she picked up a golden cylinder of something off the seashore. Alex dashed quickly over and her eyes went big when she saw what it was.

It was a tube of lipstick, with the letter "C" engraved into it. It was a custom shade of red-violet. One-of-a-kind! Clover had ordered it from a makeup magazine called "The Blue Moon Makeover" a few weeks ago. It was her own personal tube of fancy wax and own unique dye. It was for her and her alone! She's never lost this on purpose! It was too precious to her.

"Clover's custom ordered red-violet lipstick? She rather breaks a nail then lose this. Especially in view of the fact it was very expensive. Even more expensive when you take into consideration that she had them make her own custom cosmetics to go with it! Why would she drop this? It's just not like her!"

"I know, Alex! She may've been here earlier but something must have happened. Come on! We've got to look for some more clues and fast! Before the water washes away all the pieces of evidence! Hurry!"

While Sam and Alex combed the beach trying to find out what the hell had happened to Clover things for their friend had gotten worse. Much worse!

Right now Clover was slumbering in a cryogenic cylinder. She was extremely drugged up with heavy-duty sedatives to keep her asleep. The cylinder was connected to a computer that was relaying all her biometrics systems information to her captor. Her heart rate, blood pressure, even her brain activity all that was being conveyed on the computer monitor, and her abductor was smiling gleefully as they disappeared farther and farther away from Mal-U.

The unusual vessel that was taking the pair away from sunny California was looking like a cross between a submarine and a snowmobile. The water temperature was getting quickly colder and the marine life outside was becoming less and less. The captor checked the monitors one more time before getting up and got himself some hot chocolate. He then gazed at the shimmering and immaculateness of the onboard laboratory. Something was going on and it seemed that whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Very soon, my sweet Clover, we'll be far enough north that I can start "Project Snow Queen". So beautiful you are. Even though you've foiled my plans before, you're still the perfect ice queen. Just slumber a bit longer. I need a little more time before we can start the Project. Let's just hope those annoying spy friends of yours won't find you just yet. Neither will that stupid Woohp find you before I'm done with my little experiment. Now sleep on my lovely snow dancer. In about an hour's time, we'll be in safe waters to conduct my little experiment!"

In the silvery tube, Clover didn't make any indication she'd heard any of her abductor's words. Even the readings of her biometrics remained steady. She was truly at that moment in a state of suspended animation. Just sleeping away not knowing anything was wrong. She slept soundly on as the strange craft shot faster through the water heading further north.

Back at the beach Alex and Sam managed to locate Clover's X-powder which was swirling around a tide pool. They'd to avoid being nipped by some crabs who were busy crawling all over the thing. After drying it off they got a very sinking feeling. It didn't appear to be damaged at first sight. Yet as soon as they opened it up it did appear that there was some minor damage. The hologram wasn't working and the readings on the screen were all messed up. It was a bit on the fritz. Both girls looked at each other and had a concern on their faces.

"Did the X-powder record anything before Clover last had it, Sam? I mean Jerry made sure they'd know everything about us, and that they've everything we could possibly need on it. So any clues?"

"I don't think so, Alex. It looks like we're gonna have to go to Woohp and ask Jerry to help us find Clover," Sam replied as she pulled out her own X-powder and hit the speed dial, Jerry. For a few moments, nothing happened then the hologram projection lit up and they saw there Jerry their boss 3d image appear.

"Good morning, spies. What can I do for you?" the British man asked as he sipped is Earl Gray Tea. "Ah, nothing better than some nice tea first thing in the morning. So what can I do for you today, ladies?"

"Jerry we need to get to Woohp ASAP! Clover's missing!"

"Say no more, I'll get you here in a splash. You ought to hold your breath."

"Huh? Doesn't he mean he'll get us in a flash? Not a splash? And what does he mean 'better hold our breath?" a confused Alex asked. But before Sam could reply a huge tidal wave came up and fully engulfed them. They're spun around super-fast in the underwater whirlpool and then came to land on their bellies on the cold hard metal floor of Jerry's office.

"You ladies alright? I did tell you to hold your breath, didn't I? Here some super absorbent Woohp towels, they'll get you dry in a jiffy."

Even after all the times, they'd been Woohped the girls still didn't like how painful it was or the fact in defying the laws of reality and mainly physics! And it doesn't help they just been nearly drowned then belly flop! Still, they each took an aqua green towel and soon were dry.

"Jerry, do you get enjoyment out of how we get Woohped? Do you not have any other source of amusement other than seeing us turned inside out and insane entrances?" Alex demanded crossly as she pulled some kelp out her hair.

"Ouch! Let go! Let go!" Sam moaned as she pulled tiny crab hanging on her right ear. "I wear starfish earrings, but not crab earrings!" as she finally managed to get the little critter off her ear. Rubbing it tenderly she looked at her boss.

"I'm sorry if you don't enjoy how you get here, but it is a little fun for me. So tell me, ladies, what do mean Clover missing?"

"We suppose to go hang at the beach this weekend. Just the three of us. But when we got up Clover wasn't in the penthouse. We found her lipstick on the beach but the waves already had washed away any other clues. We did find her X-powder in a nearby tide pool. But it's busted. Other than that we don't have any clue to where she is. So we hoped you could help us out." Sam explained patiently as she continued to rub her throbbing ear.

"Well, let's see what we can do to pinpoint her. Deprived of her X-powder, it will be a bit more tricky and harder to track her or know how she's doing physically. Therefore let's see what the university's video surveillance system can tell us. Give me a moment," Jerry said as he sat at his desk and used his laptop. His screensaver which the spies saw quickly before it disappeared was himself holding the Woohp emblem up with a weird corny theme song attached to it. It vanished and he began to hack into Malibu University security system.

They went back in time to about roughly four-thirty in the morning. It showed Clover waking up early. Something flashed quickly across the screen and seem to hit Clover in the face. They tried to freeze-frame it but whatever it was, was too quick to see. They watched silently as she left the penthouse and then saw her leave campus to head to the nearby beach. After that however the security system crashed, and they couldn't see what happened when she reached the beach.

"Well, this is an unexpected development. Whatever or whoever took Clover really wants to make sure we can't find her. So she got to the beach about four-forty and then all that was found was her X-powder and a tube of custom design lipstick. This is most troubling," Jerry admitted as he closed the laptop. He turned and looked at Sam and Alex who glanced anxiously at one another.

"There's gotta be a way come hell or high water for us to find her! Are you sure you can't fix the interference with the tape? They're gotta be something we can go on! Just think for a second, Jer!" Alex exclaimed frantically as she chewed her nails in anxiety.

"I want to find Clover as much as you two do, but unless we get some kind of break, I'm not sure I can help."

"Wait! Wait a minute! I think I see something that might help us!" exclaimed Sam urgently which stunned the other two.

"What is it, Sam? What do you see? What clue did you find?" Jerry inquired as he spun around. Sam had opened up the laptop and was analyzing the footage for a second time. She seemed to be taking in every detail and smiled when she noticed something key.

"Look! Here! We can unscramble the rest of the footage for a better look later. That will just take some time but look at this. That shadowy reflection right there! Look it's only for a few seconds, but look!" pointing to a shadowy reflection, which was visible for about ten seconds. The overhanging lamppost was just enough to give them an indistinctive reflection on the metal sign with the beach's rules. They'd need to enhance the image some, however, it was clear it was a man whose image was being reflected.

"Can you enhance this image and see if you can defrag the rest of the tape, Jerry?"

"I can most certainly attempt to do that, Sam. Give me a second," he answered as he quickly clicked the keyboard. It took approximately five minutes, nevertheless, the image was little by little enhanced and enlarged enough to see who was stalking Clover.

When they saw who it was there in a state of shock. It was an older man about in his early fifties by the look of it. His hair was snow white and he'd sharp features and though they couldn't see it quite as clearly there was an emblem on his collar. It was a large "G" And they knew of only one past foe who'd been both interested in Clover and named started with a "G". It was Dr. Gelee! They're shocked to the core. Given they'd thought he'd perished on their high school ski trip years ago. Yet there was no mistaking him! It was him!

"GELEE?! I thought he died!" Alex exclaimed in a stunned voice.

"Apparently not, Alex. I guess some of our past villains don't know when to stay down! Now we know who abducted Clover, we now need to find her and fast! Who knows what he's doing to her!"

"Probably boring her with chess again."

"I'd think, Alex it is a bit more serious than that. Given all he went through tracking her down, getting her alone and taking her. Something tells me he's doing more than wanting a rematch at chess."

"Sam's quite right, Alex. At least now that we know who took her, we must find her. My guess is he's going somewhere he feels safe and familiar. And since we know he loves the cold I'm guessing its somewhere up north. Let me see if any of our other branches have seen anything suspicious"

"Right, Jerry! Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Hurrying, Sam."

All this time Clover was still in a medical coma. She was so drugged up that it would take a very long time for her to wake up. All this time Dr. Gelee was busy readying himself for Project Snow Queen. He was preparing what seemed to be a type of OR room. There're monitors plus several bottles of medications, and there was also a few syringes. Something was up. He was smiling gleefully as he went to a large ice blue barrel with a keypad on top. Pressing it the vacuum seal hissed and he watched as one of his lackeys wheeled in Clover. She was completely comatose and dressed in a hospital gown. One of the lackeys put some latex gloves on Dr. Gelee hands and other members were dressed as if doing a serious surgery.

"Is everything ready? You have the medications, correct?" The icemen nodded and the evil doctor smiled insanely. "Well let's begin. First, we need to administrate the first drug. You sure it's the most potent fertility drug you could find?" again the ice men just nodded. Handing one of the syringes full of some type of medication to the evil doctor Project Snow Queen began.

The first thing that they did was administrate the fertility drug. Almost immediately the drug forced Clover's brain to send the message to her ovaries to ovulate. Before long dozens of eggs were being produced. A few seconds later a chirping was heard from one of the monitors.

"Doctor? She's at the most fertile she'll be for six months. If you wish to make this Project work we must do it now. Her vitals are all good and everything is going alright.

"Good, now give me a second. He went back to the blue barrel and pulled out a glass vile with something inside it. It wasn't clear what it was. He smiled and then put the syringe to it and sucked whatever it was and then took a bigger needle and then smiled. He then put the needle into Clover's lower abdomen. She didn't move at all as the rest of the procedure went on undisturbed. After about three hours the procedure was over. And she was put back into her cryogenic tube.

"Now we wait, that about all we can do. But at least the next part of the plan won't take as long as it normally would. Now let's just hope her two spy cohorts don't show up till the next stage of the operation is complete. Come let's get ready. I need some hot chocolate. Keep me up-to-date on her vital. I want to know the instant things change." The ice cronies all nodded and watched as Clover slept on.

Unknown to the mad doctor Clover's friends were now on their way to rescue her. They just didn't know how soon not only their lives change forever, but they would've more than one life to save.


	3. The Rescue

The Rescue

Speeding from zero to about 160 miles per hour was fuchsia and lilac Woohp Solar Powered Speedboat. It was already pre-programmed to take the girls directly to Dr. Gelee's hideout, which was somewhere within the Aleutian Islands off the coast of Alaska. For the Spies and Jerry, it hadn't been easy at first to get this far. They'd gotten lucky when an orbiting Woohp satellite had managed to discover a fast moving object heading extremely fast due north. It had to be the right one. As a result, Jerry given them a few gadgets along with the most cutting-edge mode of transportation Woohp had available. He'd stay at Woohp headquarters and monitor them from there.

The boat took off faster than a speeding bullet and the girls hung on for dear life as the velocity picked up really quick. It was almost like being on a theme park ride, with one part being thrilling and the other part being stomach-churning.

"Wow! This thing's going so super-fast I hope I don't toss up my breakfast," Alex moaned loudly gripping her seat tightly, hoping not to be tossed off. She was starting to look a bit green around the gills. She rubbed her churning stomach, which was feeling very queasy. Sam glanced at her and thought for sure she was about to blow chunks.

"The boat's has a few barf bags in the glove compartment. Use those if you can't hold anything down. I'm going to see what else we can do when we go get Clover."

"What can we do? We don't need to drive or anything like that with the boat at least. This ship has a mind of its own. Kinda like Gladis had before Jerry sent her to the scrap heap. Excuse me," Alex said as she quickly took a light blue barf bag and started puking. Sam turned away from the sickening sight.

"I know that we don't need to drive, Alex. We still have to go to figure out though how to rescue Clover before Dr. Gelee does whatever he plans to do! Who knows what that madman doing to her right now? So refresh my memory, what kind of gadgets Jerry gave us?"

"Give me a second," Alex started to say before she grabbed another barf bag. Once she'd finished with this one, she took a tissue and wiped the slimy mess from her lips. Now feeling better she looked into their magenta heart shaped backpacks to see what Jerry had given them. Pulling out the first gadget which looked like a normal tube of mascara she spoke, "We've got this Mascara Fast-Acting Adhesive. According to my X-powder, it shoots out a fast-acting gluey mess that isn't easy to break. We also have some Vanishing Cream which will actually make us invisible for only ten minutes. There is also an experimental corrosion agent in this can of hair spray. That could really come in handy. We also got this thing, I don't know what it is, but it looks weird, to be honest," she reported as she pulled out the final gadget. It looked kind of like an I-pod. Sam took it from Alex's hand and looked it over herself, and laughed a bit.

"Well, this thing isn't really weird, Alex, it's just misplaced. This is just what it appears to be, an I-pod, although it also picks up different sound frequencies. Though right now it's just a music player. Not that we've got time to worry about tunes. Now according to the onboard computer, Dr. Gelee's hideaway should be coming up within the next 45 minutes," she replied to her friend. Then she spoke more to herself, "This new solar power speedboat is so cool and totally eco-friendly. I mean the way it converts pure sunlight into this speed demon is amazing."

"Maybe for you, Sam, but I still feel like I'm gonna…I'm…gonna…excuse me!" and she threw up a third time. Sam hoped this be the last time Alex threw up, for the reason that they didn't have any more bags if she did get sick another time. How could just eating toast cause so much puke? Shaking her head unhappily she looked back at the computer.

"Alright, now we need a plan on how we get into this subaquatic hideout. So far the Woohp satellite tracking them says they've been in the same location for the past three hours. I just hope that this is the right vessel. Cause if it's not we've been wasting time, money and maybe some of Clover's life!"

"It's gotta be the right place. The satellite didn't pick up any other ships or any other types of vehicles entering or leaving Malibu waters, other than this one. So, it's got to be the one, Sam. It's just got to be!"

"Let's hope so, Alex. Let's really hope so!"

All this time Clover was still in a medically induced coma. Whatever Dr. Gelee and his men had done to her was still in the beginning phases. Right now she looks completely normal and her vital signs were all normal as well. Though right now the crazy doctor was pacing back and forth. He looked a bit agitated and he seemed to be a bit impatience. He stopped only for a few seconds to checkmate his minion in a game of chess. He'd played about five games of chess with just about all of his men and won each time. Now he looked bored to death with his favorite game. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "How much longer until we know if the plan worked? Even with her injected with the best fertility drugs money can buy or steal, this still could not work. So how much longer till we know if it worked?" he demanded impatiently.

The icemen didn't answer right away. It was still too early to tell if the experiment had worked. They'd have to wait a few days to know if what they're trying to achieve had worked. They'd one thing working on their side. If they'd been successful with their procedure it wouldn't take as nearly as long as it normally would for their goal to come to fruition.

"Sir, we realize how important this project is too you. In addition to how important it will be to the world, once we enter phase two to the plan. Or is it phase three? Either way, sir, we've to wait at least three to five days, to know if the experiment has the desired effect. Even you must realize this fact. I mean you pointed it out yourself. That even with the most advanced technology and medications, it still didn't mean what we'd want would happen. We just have to wait a few more days. In the meantime her vitals are good and there's no way she'll wake up on her own. With all those drugs we put into her she needs the right reverse agent to wake up from her medical coma. So, just stop worrying, alright? Just relax, okay?" one of the icemen informed him patiently with a hint of fear also in his shaky voice.

He looked still pissed and impatient. He then let out a sigh in defeat. Rubbing his eyes he sat down and said softly. "You're right, of course, we must wait a few days' time to know if everything will go as planned. I do trust that you did enhance the DNA of specimen, correct?"

"Of course, Sir. The DNA was enhanced and we also made sure that her DNA was enhanced as well. So nothing to worry about. We just got to wait a few more days and then we can do the test to find out if it was successful. Though, I strongly suggest we use a blood test. Urine test isn't as accurate as blood. Blood is less subjective to human error. So, in about three days we'll take some blood, and hopefully, that will give is the positive answer we want."

"It better," Gelee growled in response, "We used up all the meds to make her fertile, so you better bet your lives that this worked!"

All the time Gelee and his minions were busy discusses this unknown project Sam and Alex had finally arrived. They quietly shut down the speedboat and used its cloaking technology to make it invisible.

"Alright, we're here. Now how do we find Clover, Sam?" Alex inquired curiously as they prepared to find a way in. They're walking on the ice flows and trying to not make too much noise.

"Give me a minute to use the I-pod. We might be able to find her if we can pinpoint where the entrance is. I'm sending out an echolocation burst now. Cross your fingers, girlfriend, this has got to work," the redhead said as she hit the center button and a high-frequency sound burst from the pink I-pod. It took all of ten seconds for it to sweep both above and below the water. The sound bounced back and went through the earphones and Sam saw in her mind a sketchy picture.

"Well, Sammy? What do you see? Any way to tell us where we've got to go?"

"We've got to go about fifty feet ahead and then we've got to go about 13 feet below the water. Let's go!"

The pair dashed quickly over the ice patches and then used their X-powders to change to at least have an air mask. Taking a deep breath they plunged into the icy cold water. They quickly found what they're seeking. Gelee's submarine was attached to an underwater dock. Carefully the girls surfaced and looked around. The dock was mostly deserted, with the exception of, for a few guards as well as maintenance workers tending to the normal work.

"Time to make some zits disappear, Sam. Here, we've only got ten minutes, so use it wisely!" Alex whispered, as she opened an indigo bottle and took out some light blue cream.

Nodding both girls covered themselves in the cream, and almost instantaneously became invisible. Thanking Jerry for having the brains to make the cream waterproof they took off. Sam continued to listen to the I-pod and Alex had the mascara tube ready to fire if anyone who came at them.

While they raced around the facility they're taken back when they'd found the OR room. They couldn't help but get a bit curious at all the medical equipment around them. Carefully they slid opened the door and took a look around.

"What's an operation room doing here, Sam? And what the heck is up with all these needles and medical bottles?" she asked as she opened a used medical box. Gingerly they picked up one of the bottles. Before they had time to really look at the name on the bottle they're forced to flee when they heard someone coming.

"What's going on, Sam? Where's Clover? What's going on here?"

"I don't know, Alex, I just don't have the answer to that question. But the answer to this riddle will have to wait a bit longer. I think I've located Clover. The I-pod has picked up her heartbeat. She's down the hall and two stairs below. Let's hurry we've got at best five minutes left of invisibility! So let's book it!"

The pair hurried even faster than Black Friday shoppers to get to Clover. However just before they reached the room she was locked up in the cream wore off. In front of them were some of Gelee henchmen. "Ho!" As an alarm went off loudly and the battle began.

The girls had taken up a self-defense class at the college for extra exercise to burn more calories. Therefore they're at least fighting a bit better than normal. It also helped when they used the Mascara Adhesive to stick the guards to the wall. They then used the Hairspray Corroding Agent to open the door and were shocked to see Clover in her cryogenic tube.

"CLOVER!" they both exclaimed but she made no sign of hearing them. She just looked like she was sleeping. And yet there was still a ton of medical equipment all around. Not having time to stop and wonder what the hell was going on they used the Hairspray again to bust her out of the tube. She fell fast and they barely had enough time to catch her before she fell on her beautiful face. However she did cut herself on the hand, a small cut, still some blood dripped onto the floor. The spies didn't take notice.

"Is she alive, Sam? She sure doesn't look it." Alex asked fearfully as they laid her on the floor. She watched as Sam did a head-to-toe exam of Clover and looked up.

"I can hear a heartbeat. She's fine, just really drugged up. We've got to get her out of here and fast!" Sam replied as she threw the comatose Clover over her back. Turning to Alex she said, "We need to get out of here fast, so use the Hairspray to make us an exit and let's try the Cream for a second time. Since we've only used a little of it, it should still work. They're plenty left for the three of us."

"Alright, Sam here! Let's hurry! Before the guards return! Now let's get invisible!"

They manage to escape, and not run into any more evil staff members, or the doctor himself. Before long they're heading back to Malibu, but not before a tracking device had been implanted on their boat. They didn't know Clover's blood had managed to be saved, and it when the test was performed it came out 'positive'.  
Dr. Gelee smiled. Things were still going according to plan after all!


	4. The Change

The Change

The Spies eventually made it back to Malibu without any problems. Clover didn't wake up the whole time, which was severely worrying her BFF. Not knowing what else to do they took her to see Jerry at Woohp hoping that he'd know what to do. He would've to hurry though, seeing how they'd class in less than 24 hours. They couldn't afford to miss class, or it might lead into an investigation, to find out why they're skipping class. It was bad enough when they'd gotten busted by their moms that one time, so, therefore, they couldn't afford to be busted for a second time.

One of Woohp's best doctors, Dr. Donna Greiner, who did a thorough exam of Clover. Everyone was waiting anxiously as the dark-haired lady examined Clover. She finally finished and took her burgundy glasses off and gave her report.

"I don't know why she was put into a drug-induced coma. I'll have to run some blood and urine tests to see what type of drugs were used on her. I saw some fresh needle tracks in her arms. I'll get right to work on the tests, though I warn you it might take a day or two for me to get all the test done. I'll try to get them done ASAP. I'll have them at the earliest by Tuesday afternoon. That about the quickest I can get them down. For now, I can take her out of the coma. Though she'll still be very groggy for a while. Give her a few hours and she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Greiner, for all your assistance. It's greatly appreciated." Jerry told the doctor who was blushing slightly. She fished into her doctor's bag and pulled out a glass bottle and a syringe. She filled it with medication and then injected into Clover.

"This should work in a few moments. I've given her potent stimulant so in about 3, 2, and 1"

Almost like she'd just been given an exorcism Clover snapped awake and shot out of the bed. "What's going on?! Where am I?! And why do I suddenly have a strong craving for something starchy? I need something more than starchy, like maybe a huge jar of dill pickles or something else. What did the hell happen? Why is no-one answering my questions?" she demands angrily as she looked around at everyone.

"Clover, calm down! It's okay! You're safe now! So, just relax," Sam soothed her as she took her right hand and stroked Clover's blond hair.

"What happened? Why should I relax? The last thing I remember is walking on a moonlight beach. After that nothing. What the hell is going on?!"

"Well, it's a long story, Clover, but the best we can say is you're kidnaped by Dr. Gelee and…" Alex started to explain when Clover interrupted passionately.

"GELEE?! That Ice Age nut job? I thought he was smashed as flat as a pancake back on that ski trip! How in the hell did he survive? And what did he do?!"

"We don't know, Clover. To be perfectly honest it's gonna take approximately 48 hours for me to finish my tests on you. All we know for certain is that something medical was done to you. What he did I cannot fathom at the moment, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, by Tuesday afternoon we shall have the answers. Now I suggest you girls get back to school. Classes started in five hours and you need to be ready. See you later, ladies. Jerry?"

"Yes, Donna?"

"Maybe we could go over the test results together? Over some nice ginseng tea, perhaps?"

"Very well, we can do that. I'll put it into my wallet's appointment book. See you later," Jerry replied with a goofy but flirty smile. The doctor batted her blue eyes at him and smiled.

"You think they've got a thing for one another?" whispered Alex to both Sam and Clover. Both who nodded and the girls had to stifle their giggles. All of sudden Clover felt sick and then accidently spewed all over Jerry's best suit!

This shocked everyone and then everyone but Jerry laughed. "Sorry, Jer! I guess those unknown meds made me sick. I'm feeling very nauseous at the moment. Anyway, you can write me an excuse, Dr. Greiner to get me out of class?"

"Regretfully, Clover, I cannot do that. How'd you explain where you saw me? I'm a Woohp doctor, not a normal doctor. My area of medical expertise is basically out of the ordinary. With all this crazy in addition to bizarre stuff you and rest of the workforce face, I'd say I could write a book on the abnormal. Sadly I can't do that either since we're secret agents. I can, though, prescribe you an anti-nausea medication. That ought to benefit you to a certain extent. Well, see you, girls, later. I must get to work on those tests. See you in two days!"

The girls managed to get back to their penthouse without arousing suspicion and tried to sleep a few hours before they'd class again. However, Clover couldn't get to sleep. She felt extremely queasy and spent the last few hours before dawn retching. The girls assumed she was just feeling the aftereffects of whatever drugs had been pumped into her. She took a few anti-nausea pills, though they didn't help at all. By morning she looked like hell. She still tried to get dressed in her new turquoise chemise and magenta mini skirt. Though she felt they're a bit snugger the usual, and she tried to put on the matching heel, and found she couldn't. Her feet were a bit swollen.

"UGH! This cannot be happening! I just bought this outfit on sale last week! Why isn't it fitting right?" she demanded in a moody voice. She angrily kicked the shoes into a wall and started to cry. As a small child, she was just in tears and then yelled when a sharp pain went through her back.

"You okay, Clover? Are you getting your period earlier then expect?" Alex asked in a concerned voice. She paused for a moment in the doorway to put a rainbow shooting star barrette in her shiny black hair. Looking right at her best friend she saw someone she didn't recognize. Clover looked at her with her baby blue eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"My new outfit doesn't fit anymore! And I still feel like I'm gonna throw up all day! And now look at me! I'm totally bloated! It's just not fair!" she just balled and she fell down on the floor and continued to sob.

Alex and Sam looked at each other and looked amazed. Never had Clover acted like this. Even when it was her time of the month. Maybe those unknown meds had messed up her body. Maybe they should tell the teachers that Clover needed a sick day. They could lie and say she had a flu bug or something.

"Clover? It is gonna be okay, you hear me? It's gonna be alright. Look, we can tell the teachers you're sick. If you truly feel that bad we could tell a little white lie. We don't know what meds were pumped into you. So, you stay here and we'll just say you're sick, okay? Just stay here. Even college students are allowed sick days. I'm gonna call the campus nurse and have her take a look at you. You just get back into bed, now." Sam instructed to Clover.

Clover wiped her eyes and started to hiccup. She managed to stop crying and had Alex take her back to bed. Sam went immediately to phone in the penthouse and called the campus nurse, Nurse Terri Foster, who'd been the campus nurse for nearly 40 years. She also never asked too many questions and was a very kind and loving type of woman. Sam relayed all the information to Nurse Foster who kindly listens and then spoke in a sympathetic motherly tone of voice.

"Yes, I'd say she must've caught the flu bug that's been sweeping the campus, Sam. I've actually had to write a small number of excuses notes for about nine to eleven other students. I didn't write one for those horrid school girls the "Terror Twins" Mandy and Mindy. I went to see them and knew instantly they're just trying to get out of doing an oral presentation in one of their classes. I'll stop by your room later to check on your friend Clover. I know you three are honest and hardworking students. So, I don't doubt your words. Have Clover stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids, and try to get her to eat some crackers. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry having the flu is a legitimate excuse from class. Therefore, don't worry too much about your friend, Sam."

"Thanks, Nurse Foster. We'll make her comfortable and you've got the key to our penthouse, right? So you can come to check on her while we're at class right?"

"Yes, I've got a master key to everyone's room on campus. I'll email the teachers and tell them not to expect her in class for a few days. Just make certain Clover is okay before going to class, alright?"

"We'll do that, Nurse Foster. Thanks. See you later! Bye!" Sam hung up the phone and turned to see Alex coming out of Clover's bedroom. "How is she doing, Alex?"

"I've never seen her like this. She won't stop crying and she's now in the bathroom every five minutes. I hope you came up with a good excuse to get her out of class for a few days. Just till Dr. Greiner's test results come back," she replied as she picked up her lilac book bag from their love seat. "Man is this heavy! How do they expect us to carry twenty-pound bags with a half dozen textbooks? No wonder Clover got a backache on top of everything else!"

"No time to worry about that now, Alex. We've got to get going or we'll miss our first classes. Clover?" called Sam as she walked over to the door with the clover sticker on it.

"What is it, Sammy?" Clover asked in a moody tone. Right now she was sitting upright on her silk sheets. Her eyes were as red as her catsuit from all her crying and her voice hoarse some. She did look like she could possibly have a flu bug.

"I just wanted to let you know you've been excused from classes for the next few days. Nurse Foster will be here later to check on you. Just try and sleep some, okay? I'm sure you're sick enough that she'll buy the flu story. We've got to just hope Dr. Greiner's test results come back quick. Till then just play sick, okay?"

"Won't be hard to fake being sick when I actually am sick, Sammy. But thanks for the update. Now if you excuse me I've got to go blow chunks again!" and she bolted to the bathroom.

"I hope she'll be okay, Sam. We've got to go now! Class starts in ten minutes! We've got a hurry, like we should've been there like yesterday!"

"Okay, Alex. Clover? We'll see you later! Just take it easy!" And with that, the two girls bolted out the door.

Clover did attempt to relax and take it easy. Nevertheless, it wasn't easy. Over the course of the day, her feet got more swollen, her back ached more. Her stomach got more bloated, and she had to either throw-up or pee every five minutes. She also noticed other strange symptoms. While her skin was getting darker it also seems to have a bit of glow too it. Plus she also had heartburn while wanting the strangest things to eat. She was eating stuff that made no sense to eat. Like wanting to eat chocolate chips with nothing else but ice cubes. She was actually eating this when Nurse Terri Foster finally showed up.

"Excuse me? Anyone home?" called the elderly nurse as she walked into the penthouse. Oh my!" she took one look at Clover and was shocked. She did look sicker then she anticipated. "You look terrible, Clover! I know you've been to the campus treatment center for the mandatory monthly check-up. And that was only two weeks ago! You look awful, child!"

"I feel awful. This infection is so nasty! Plus I feel like everything is getting out of control!"

"Well, I'm here to help. I brought some medication that should help fight the flu. I'd hope you get your flu shot next time though. I know it did mutate some this year making it harder to resist. So, I'll give you one right now. Now just give me an hour and we should get you sorted out. Why are you eating chocolate chips with ice though?"

"I don't know to be honest. On the other hand, it does seem to help with nausea some."

"Okay. Please make sure to make an appointment to see your primary doctor. Wait till your roommates get back though. I suggest you get the first available appointment. Now take these meds for now and stay indoors till then. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you for coming."

All this time back at Woohp Dr. Greiner was hurry as fast as she could with the test. She was pushing her lab assistant to aid her some. He was just a fresh med student. Literally, as green as one could get even his name was Green! Evan Green and he was panicking from all the pressure that was going on.

"Have you've finished with the toxicology report, yet? And what about the other blood tests? Is everything going well? I've got to meet with the boss in a few hours and want to get this done ASAP!"

"I'm working as fast as I can, Doc. But even you know you can't always get labs done at the snap of a finger. I should've them done within the hour. Though, I think I've found something unusual from the lab work already."

"Like what? Did you find what type of drugs this Dr. Gelee used on Clover?"

He nodded and handed her what he'd already gotten done. "It wasn't an illicit drug he used. No heroin, cocaine or pot. This was a fertility drug. Quite a few of them actually. And a lot of estrogens."

"Fertility? Why the hell would he pump her with that?"

"Well, there are also a few unidentified experimental drugs that I think he cooked up himself. But the primary thing in her system from the current blood work is positive for fertility. And I'm running one more test based on these findings."

"What test is that?"

"A pregnancy blood test. It should be done within the hour."

Dr. Greiner eyes went wide and she sat down very suddenly. She quickly looked through the finding and now she shared her intern's suspicious. "I'm gonna call Jerry now! We've got to find out if this true or not. How long till that blood test comes back?"

"In an hour. I'll finish with the rest of the tests. But I think we both know that the pregnancy test will come out…"

"Positive" she finished and now she had an inkling as to what the guy did. "We've got to get the Spies back in the office right now. We both know that Clover is pregnant! We don't have to wait for the test, do we?"

"Not anymore. Look!" he said showing her the test results. "The wonders of modern technology. Not to mention Woohp has the cutting-edge-technology.

"Get me Jerry on the line now! We've got much to talk about!"

This couldn't be good, not good at all!


	5. The Child

The Child

Unaware of what Dr. Greiner and her intern had discovered the spies were busy. Sam and Alex came back from their day of classes and hoped that Clover would be better, that whatever meds had been pumped into her had run their course and she'd be fine. They also hoped that Nurse Terri Foster hadn't figured out that Clover didn't have the flu. Yawning loudly Sam turned the key to open the door to their penthouse and dragged herself inside with Alex following her like a zombie.

"Man, what a day! I never knew how complex and boring learning all about human evolution and all mutation of DNA could be! We just finished studying the effects humans and our pollution has on our planet. Now Professor Jack Hall wants to show how we came to be! Biology is really, really hard! My brain feels as numb as an iceberg is cold! I'm so not kidding, Sam! That was one tough class!"

"You think that was hard? I've do advance calculus homework! We also all have to write an essay, on mathematics genius John Nash if we want to pass, and if I can manage to get an A+ on it, it will help me greatly with extra credit. I guess I'll need to do some research on him tonight. But, boy are you right, Alex! College work can be so exhausting! How did they expect us to keep up this pace and mountain of homework? I hope Clover is alright. Let's go check in on her."

They slowly walked to Clover's bedroom door and knocked. "Clover? Are you alright? Is everything alright? Can we come in?" asked Sam gently but she got no response. Glancing worriedly at Alex she nodded. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Consequently, she took a hairpin from her long red hair she picked the lock and the door swung open. It was then when they got the shock of their lives.

Clover was in bed and she looked terrible. Her whole body seemed swollen, and she had devoured three packs of chocolate chips, plus five cups of ice. But the most notable thing was how big her belly was getting. It looked like she been crying for hours.

"CLOVER?! What the hell happened to you? You've never looked this bad. Even after all those freaky transformations you've undergone! What the heck going on?!" demanded Sam in a stunned voice. Alex tried to speak herself but it was like she had gone dumb.

"I don't know! It's been getting worse all day! My back is killing me, I've thrown up and pee so many times I'm surprised I have any energy left! And look at my belly! It's getting worse then the time I got hooked on Passion Patties. I cannot take it anymore! Something is super wrong!"

"Well, maybe by now Dr. Greiner has gotten some answers. Maybe we should go to Woohp and see if they're in," Alex started to say when all of sudden the floor drop out from and Clover was tossed from her bed.

"This isn't as much fun for us as it is for Jerry!" screamed Alex as the slid down the metal slide. They landed on the red sofa or at least Sam and Alex did. Something else had caught Clover in a nice very soft large comfy cushion.

"Okay, that's totally unfair! Why don't we get treated like a queen and she does?" demanded Alex as she straightens up off the red sofa.

"Sorry, Alexandria and you too, Samantha. But we need to be careful with Clover if we wish to protect the baby within her." Dr. Greiner explained as she, her student doctor and Jerry came into view.

"Baby?!" exclaimed the spies in disbelief. Clover was the most in disbelief and almost immediately shouted at the doctor. "You've got some nerve to say that! I may be boy-crazy and I may've been on more than a hundred dates, or do many things to get a guy. But I swear to you I've never just given it away. I'm still a virgin!"

"I know you're still a virgin in that sense, Clover, yet you're pregnant and it was done through artificial means. You're raped in a manner of speaking. The test is incontrovertible. We found a number of fertility drugs inside you, as well as a number of other drugs we couldn't identify. Nonetheless, we ran both a urine and blood pregnancy test, and it came up positive both times. You are in fact pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations?! That's all you can say when I've been violated in the most unforgivable way?! This can't be true! This just can't be true! I want proof! If you're so sure that I'm pregnant the show me the proof, like now!"

"We're gonna do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are, but it should be just a barely be noticeable, seeing how you're only impregnated a few days ago. So let's go to my medical lab, alright?" Dr. Greiner suggested as they went to her lab on the eighth floor. Clover rolled up her shirt and the cream was applied to her swollen stomach. Dr. Greiner moved the wand and then looked shocked at the image. They could hear a heartbeat, one that didn't belong to Clover! Clover looked at the doctor and she was crying as she then glanced at her stomach. It was like confirmation of her worst fears.

"I'm pregnant! This can't be happening! If the school finds out it will be all over for me! I'll have to move out of the penthouse! And worse still what will Mandy do to me when she finds out I'm gonna have a baby?! She ruins my reputation and I'll be called a slut for sure! This cannot be happening!"

"Don't worry, Clover we'll figure this out. You've got nine months to figure out how to handle this. Don't worry. We'll be here for you. Everything gonna is alright, we promise!" Sam promised her and Alex nodded.

"We won't let you do this alone. Plus, we could just let you have an abortion. It's not like you'll never have another baby. I know it's controversial, yet it may be the only way out of this mess," Alex proposed gentle.

Alex herself didn't believe in abortion, but she knew it might be the only thing Clover to do. After all, how did they explain to the school board that a virgin was kidnapped and impregnated against her will and knowledge? This was a bad situation no matter how you looked at it!

"Sorry, Alex, but we cannot do that. This baby coming sooner than anyone expecting. She's already nearing the end of her first trimester. This baby gonna be born in less than 48 hours. Each trimester is gonna happen in 24 hours. So you'll be having this baby in two days. That must have been why the put those unknown drugs into you. So you'd have an accelerated pregnancy. And if we tried to abort you'll die too. Not just your baby, but you too."

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm gonna have a nine-month pregnancy in just three days?! And if I try not to have this child I'll die?! What the hell are we gonna do?!"

"We prepare for this baby, Clover. Sam, Alex, and Jerry can go get you the supplies you'll need, but me and my intern, Evan Green here will help me guide you through this pregnancy. It's not gonna be easy I'll tell you that right now. Right now the most important thing to do is how to help you get through this pregnancy. So start taking prenatal vitamins and you'll remain in bed here at Woohp for the next few days. I'll monitor you best I can. Now you three? Hop to it! We're having a baby soon!"

Surprise and worried they'd no choice but to get the things Clover would need to bring a baby into the world. Sam spent her time wisely by baby proofing the whole penthouse while Alex and Jerry did everything they could to get the stuff. It was found out by end of the day that Clover was to have a baby girl. As a result, they got lavender, pink and green clothes.

"This isn't gonna be easy for us you know that, right, Sam?" Alex said as they work together to put together the crib. Jerry at the moment was painting a nursery wall.

"I know that our lives are about to be turned inside-out and upside-down, Alex. And Clover's life will never be the same again either. Yet will do the best we can and hopefully, nothing major happens that we can't handle. But Clover won't be joining us for a while on missions once she has the baby. Let's just hope the school doesn't find out."

"Or Mandy! That would be the worst thing ever! I wonder what name is Clover gonna give to her daughter? And how is she gonna explain this to her mom Stella on top of everything else?"

"Those challenges, spies, we'll deal when they come upon them. For now, Woohp is doing all they can to help Clover out and track down Gelee and find out more about this experiment. For surely he wanted her to have this child for some reason. And we still don't know the full extent of all the drugs that he pumped into her. Still, I'll do my best to help you protect the child." Jerry promised.

By the end of the day, two everything was ready for the baby at the penthouse. Clover, on the other hand, wasn't in good shape. Seeing how her body was going through the changes at an accelerated rate it wasn't getting used to this little by little as most women would have. She hated it all, the swollen ankles, the backache, and she really hated the weight gain. She hoped she could lose the baby weight and fast once this child was born. Two days went by fast and by the earlier evening, she was in full blown labor.

"Give me the damn epidural, please! I'm begging you! This pain is enough to make me want to jump out of the window! Please give me something! I don't care what it just gives me some pain meds, please!" she pleaded as she got to LD.

"Let's see, Clover. Okay, we can give you one. Evan? Give her one but not too much." The intern quickly administered the epidural and checked the fetal heart monitor. He looked concerned at the blood pressure and heart rate.

"Doctor? She needs to have this baby soon, or she might have preeclampsia. Her blood pressure just keeps spiking. So either we do a C-section or try and get this baby out another way. So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you two decided to do make it fast!" cried Sam as she held Clover's right hand. Alex held the left one and screamed. "She's breaking our hands! DO SOMETHING! NOW!"

"Well, she's not dilating anymore. So we'll have to do a C-section. Hurry!"

Clover couldn't argue with them she was knocked out after that since Sam and Alex weren't allowed in the OR they had to wait with Jerry in the waiting room. Two hours later Dr. Greiner came out and gave them the news.

"Clover in recovery. The baby is a girl, and she weighs 10 lbs. 12 oz. and is 21 inches long. So she's a big baby. Not surprising given how she was conceived and born in just three days. We've got her in the NICU at the moment checking her out and running tests. But you'll see both of them in a couple of hours.

Clover woke up three hours later with lots of balloons and flowers from all of Woohp facility. Her face was beet red from just everything. She then saw Sam, Alex, and Jerry sitting nearby. They all lit up when they saw she woke up.

"Clover! How are you?" they all asked at once.

"Feel like I've gone through WWIII, to be honest. Now, where's my baby? I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Here she is, Clover. And she's completely healthy. We have more test to run, but we can let them do that later. Time to hold her for the first time. Here she is," Dr. Greiner said as she wheeled her in and placed her in Clover's arms. They all looked at the baby and where in awe.

The baby had a headful of blond hair with small streaks of ice blue zinging through it. Her eyes were bright blue and she was just the cutest thing they'd ever seen. "Oh, she's precious. So what you gonna name her, Clover?" her girlfriends asked at the same time.

"I'm gonna name her Aleena," she answered and for that few moments, everything seemed okay. Still, there were trying times coming all too soon. But for the moment new life overshadowed them all.


	6. The Adjustments

The Adjustment

It was a cool, clear evening. Most of the students had just come home from partying hard at the beach party. It'd been extremely boisterous in addition to wild. The police department had even shown up when the party had gotten too out of hand. A number of people had called them for the party was as the callers said: "Were disturbing the peace". Not to mention they'd also found out there had been some drugs present, and away too much of the other poison of alcohol. Hell Night Parties never ended without drunken and stoned idiots.

The Spies, of course, hadn't been at the party. Normally they would've gone but they couldn't. Not anymore and it wasn't the schoolwork or spy work that made it impossible to go. It was Aleena. She had NOT been sleeping well because of how loud that party was. And no-one likes a cranky baby.

Right now Clover's eyes were as red as her catsuit. It has barely been a week since Clover had given birth and it was still taking time to adjust to motherhood. So far the school had no idea about Aleena and thankful neither had Mandy or Mindy. Everyone had school assumed that Clover was still bedridden with the flu. When in reality she'd been trying to go from boy-crazy, fashion diva to mom. Aleena wouldn't be sleeping through the night until a few more months had gone by. It wasn't easy at all for her even with Sam and Alex's help.

Right now looking at the beautiful full moon Clover was trying to breastfeed her newborn daughter. She'd always had a nice rack, but now they're too big and too swollen as she had to feed Aleena milk. She seemed to be happy as she suckled intensely.

"You okay, Clover? Do you need some help?" Sam asked as she came into the room with Clover's homework. It must've weighed ten pounds the way the redhead was struggling to carry it. She heaved the hefty load onto the bed and collapsed onto it.

"I'm beyond tired, Sam. I didn't even finish last night's homework because Aleena here was so fussy! I feel terrible. Any news if they've found Dr. Gelee? He must want something from Aleena if he did what he did to me!" she said in a hoarse but exasperated tone of voice. She burped her baby and took her back to her nursery.

The nursery was painted magenta and accented with turquoise. It also had to adorn the ceiling was glittering glow-in-the-dark suns, moons, and stars. On the wall, there were bright pictures of butterflies and hummingbirds. Woohp had done a good job when they'd made this room in less than a day and a half. Wrapping her baby up in pink blankets and kissing her forehead, "Sleep well, Aleena. Hopefully, there won't be more of that terrible noise to keep you up all night. Mommy needs to sleep!" shutting of the light with only the glow from the ceiling above and a small heart-shaped night light she closed the door.

"This is so not what I planned on doing when I got to college! I just wanted to become a fashion designer with her own brand that millions wore worldwide! I mean I've always been super stylish and have the best fashion sense in all of the towns. Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked aloud as she collapsed on the couch.

"You can still do that, Clover. You'll just have to work harder at it and still do what needs to be done!" Sam assured her kindly.

"Besides it's not like you can give Aleena up for adoption. We don't know why Dr. Gelee knocked you up with her, but it cannot be good! So we've got to protect her till Jerry and the rest of Woohp track him down and imprison him!" Alex commented as she brought some strawberry salad to Clover to eat.

"Alex! I would never give Aleena up for adoption! I may not have asked to have her but I wouldn't get rid of her even if it was done normally! I'm not gonna abandon her! So get that one straight! Now, are you girls gonna help me get my homework done? I've got to go back to class tomorrow! And we still need to figure out where Aleena gonna go when I'm in class! So let's get my homework done now!" she snapped irritably.

"Is this mood swings from being postpartum?" Alex whispered to Sam as they tried to quietly slip away from the nursery.

"That and just normal rage full feelings from everything that has happened. We still need to track down where Dr. Gelee is. Because Clover is right. He wouldn't knock up simple to give her a baby. And after all, we saw when we rescued her from that underwater lab there's got to be more to the story. So let's hope that we catch that doctor and quickly. I can't take Clover's moodiness much longer and also we need to keep Aleena safe. C'mon, let's help with homework." Sam whispered back.

Clover was so beyond exhausted from the past ten days. This wasn't going to be easy for her. She was trying to decide how best to protect her daughter and still attend school. She knew the university had a daycare for other students with children. Just like it also had dormitories for those who gotten married at a young age. She was though very reluctant to place Aleena in there. It'd raise a lot of questions, plus she still didn't want anyone to know she'd been raped in a manner of speaking. And most importantly how safe would Aleena be at the daycare? Gelee was sure to come after them both. He wouldn't have conceived her unless he really wanted to do something serious with her. The first and foremost instinct of any true mother was the protection of their child and it had already been imparted on to her. She would protect Aleena at all cost, even if it meant sacrificing everything else. Her child would be alive, well, happy and safe!

Clover tried to concentrate on her homework to get it done. She had so much to catch up on, on the other hand, all she'd think of was those big baby blue eyes of Aleena. It was hard to do a paper for English on "Hamlet" when all she could think about was her new daughter.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? Gelee is sure to come after her! He must want to do something terrible! Where could she stay that is safe?" she sobbed as her teardrops fell onto her English homework.

"It's gonna be alright, Clover. We promise nothing gonna happen to Aleena. We'll think of something. You, on the other hand, have to get some work done. You're needed in class tomorrow. Ms. Fay wants to test everyone on what we've learned in Human Studies. So, please, attempt to do your homework, okay?" Sam tried to assure her friend.

Nevertheless even she was wondering where and what would be a good place to hide Aleena. This secret would get out to the whole campus one way or another. And this could also expose their secret of being spies. That would be very bad!

Alex came into the room with some hot chocolate and some silvers of cucumbers. "Here this should help some. Is the air conditioner on high or something? I feel a bit chilly. Here's some nice hot chocolate to warm you up."

"We don't have the air on at all, Alex. How can you possibly be cold? It's nice outside this evening. Now let's think of where we can leave Aleena tomorrow that she'll be safe!" Clover exclaimed in a loud whisper. This, unfortunately, was too loud and Aleena started to cry.

"Coming, sweetie! Excuse me for a few moments," as she hurried over to the nursery. Clover came rushing into the room and picked up her little bundle of joy and rocked her slowly. She began to hum a lullaby that her mom uses to sing to her when she was a baby.

"It's gonna be okay, Aleena. I got you. I won't let anyone or anything harm you. Not even that sicko psycho Gelee. I can't forgive him for raping me, but I won't let that stop me from loving you. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise you that. Now get some sleep, okay? Hmm, it is kinda chilly in here. Is the window open?" she walked over to window but it wasn't open. She hugged the baby close to her heart and tried to warm her up with her body heat.

Aleena all this time was giggling and laughing. She was reaching for her mommy and smiling. Clover loved that smile. Drying her daughter's eyes she continues to hum, "Lullaby and good night. I will protect you from harm, you'll wake in my arms. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head."

The other two peeked through the crack in the door and had to smile themselves. Who'd think only a week ago the only thing on Clover mind was what she was going to wear to the beach party. And now this boy-crazy fashion insane young lady had changed. It was weird after all the things done to her body that she could even become a mom. Clover kissed Aleena on the forehead and put her back in her crib. "Sleep well, my baby of love. My only sweet dreams dance within your little mind."

"Clover? You gonna be alright?"

The new mom took a hard and long look in a nearby mirror and seemed to be thinking of something important. She slammed her fist into the wall and was crying. She fell down to her knees and just cried.

"It's gonna be alright, you know we won't let you do this alone. We're here for you."

"I know that, Sam. I know you two are my best friends forever. And that's why you two are Aleena's godmothers. Though let's face facts. I can't keep Aleena in the penthouse all alone all day and we can't take her to Woohp either. And I know that Dr. Greiner will stay on the case to make sure that both I and my child are healthy. And even if Jerry sent a dozen agents it still wouldn't be enough. I know Dr. Gelee will come after her. He created her for a reason and I want to know why. But for now, I think I'm gonna have to put her in the school's daycare. We can have a few undercover Woohp agents protect her there. Yet I can't figure out another place to keep her safe. I can tell the school part of the truth, that I was raped and I know have a child, yet I think that my only option. I can't keep her hidden here!"

The other two gasped loudly and spoke at the same time. "Clover?! How can you even think of doing such a thing like that?! What if the school finds out we're spies?! We can't risk it!"

"I've to do what I think is best. And it won't be a total lie. I'll just tell the truth that I got knocked up unknowingly and gave birth. I mean have you never seen the show "I didn't know I was pregnant?" a lot of women get knocked up and never even know till the baby born. I won't let anything happen to her and if I got to put her in a daycare that what I shall do."

"We'll go with you, Clover. We'll be there to support you whatever your choice is. We promise," as the three best friends hugged and cried.

Meanwhile back in Dr. Gelee's secret lair, he was trying to use a new device. Getting Clover was only one thing he'd done to her. He'd also planted a device that made him able to see and hear through Clover's own eyes and ears!"

"Well, this is going perfectly. Aleena? Unusual, I'll admit, but then again it still is a nice name for a princess of snow and ice. Thus far those silly girls haven't realized the full extent of the Snow Queen Project. Oh but soon oh how very soon my lovely queen and our darling princess shall rule the world. Oh if only I'd been there to cut the cord. No matter. Things will definitely become more complex and I can't wait to see how the rest of my experiment works out. Now, where is my hot chocolate? Aleena? Clover? You'll soon be mine forever! And we shall become the rulers over a winter's paradise!" Dr. Gelee spoke aloud in a gleeful tone as he sipped his hot chocolate and smiled wickedly.

This was far from over for any of the players! Something was still afoot and right now Clover and her new daughter's lives were in great danger!

Chapter 7: The Unexpected


	7. The Unexpected

The Unexpected

Clover was very busy getting ready for returning to class. Before she could return to class she had to explain about Aleena, or at least, half the truth. She would tell as much of the truth as needed to the nurse, administration, and the police once they got involved. Her story was very simple or at least as simple as it was gonna get. The story was that someone had drugged her and then raped her when she wasn't aware of it and hadn't known she was pregnant till she gave birth. Hopefully, she could make it through the mess this was going to be. At the very least, she needed to find some arrangement for her daughter, because she couldn't take Aleena with her to classes.

She looked at the magenta wall clock and sighed. She had only about five and a half hours before class started. Consequently, she wasn't just busy getting the perfect outfit together, she was gathering everything needed for a baby in the baby bag. Right now, Aleena was peacefully sleeping in the bassinet, hopefully, she would stay that way. She was a sweet little baby and luckily she'd slept all night. Clover prayed she stay asleep just tad bit longer as she began to get the breast milk bottles and diapers into the teal bag, along with a few cute outfits. The outfits were from Heidi Klum baby apparel line, "Truly Scrumptious". No child of hers was gonna be dressed in anything that wasn't chic.

She'd gotten, to some extent, accustom to the sensation of coldness, when she was alone in the nursery. Maybe she had just gotten more sensitive temperature changes due to her abnormal pregnancy. Besides, the AC was turned up full blast in the nursery. Nonetheless, the cold didn't really bother her, or Aleena, for that matter. She grabbed a lovely cherry pink onesie and a fresh diaper.

"Okay, sweetie, time to get dressed so we can see the school nurse. Can't avoid not telling anyone about this forever. Come little one, we need to make sure you're stylish. Come on," she said gently as she took her out of the bassinet and began to get her ready. In typical baby fashion, the newborn was not happy! She kept crying once Clover picked her up. Rocking her didn't help and just holding her wasn't enough. "I really need to pick up, "What to Expect after Birth Parenting", books! We don't have time for this, honey; I need to eat something to power through my day. Especially if you want a good meal yourself. Classes are grueling enough without any kinda fuel to power through them, that is if I even get to class today. Plus we need to keep you out of your crazy dad's hands. I won't let him hurt you. I am your mom and that all you need."

Aleena stopped screaming, her little whimpers was all that could be heard. Being only about a week and half old; she couldn't really do much else. Her big blue eyes looked like the perfect shade of the summer sky. All Clover could do is smile at her precious bundle. Aleena's hair was as golden as a sunflower, even though she'd those odd streaks of icy blue zigzagging through her hair. She was a very beautiful baby all things considered.

Clover finishing getting Aleena dressed and changed. She carried her into the kitchen, and grabbed some random food from the fridge, and scarfed it down quickly before getting ready to breastfeed. Clover swore she heard her mom's voice in her head, "you need to eat and drink a healthy meal if you want your breast milk to avoid spoiling." Clover felt dizzy for a few seconds before steadying herself.

"Okay, sweetie, we both eaten, even if it wasn't the healthiest of things. I promise after today I'll eat so healthy so you and I can be in the fittest form. I promise you this, Aleena. That I'll do everything in my power to give you the best life possible. Now then we've got to go to the Student Health Center. I don't know what will happen after that, but I'll make sure you've cared for no matter what. "

Aleena was obediently suckling her breakfast Sam and Alex were still sleeping at this point. Clover was taking great care to make sure she didn't wake her daughter's godmothers up. She knew that they still thought it was a bad idea to go through all this, but it had to be done. She was also hoping that Woohp was doing all in their power to track down and capture Dr. Gelee. She wanted him behind bars for good this time. Plus she also wanted to know why he did this to her. She knew he didn't just get her pregnant to have a baby. He must've really wanted something from Aleena and her. Particularly if he went to all the trouble of abducting her and forcing her to have an accelerated pregnancy.

She slowly rocked her daughter back and forth now that she'd finished feeding. Staring at her daughter's precious face she knew she was her new world. And now it wasn't just about herself anymore or petty unimportant priorities. Boys, shopping and fashion, were now meaningless. They didn't matter at all, all that mattered was this life before her.

She'd been wondering if she should tell her mom what had happened. She hadn't told anyone outside of Woohp and Sam and Alex about Aleena. It was probably time she let her mom know that she was a grandma. Perhaps it was alright that her mom and her friends' moms were now Woohp Spies themselves. That way they understood how these wacky outrageous villains in addition to their kooky plans made things out-of-this-world crazy, which normal reality rules were thrown out the window.

Though comforted by this thought, it didn't change the fact, that she didn't know how Stella was gonna take this. Nevertheless, she needed to be told sooner or later. Perhaps she'd go with her to see Dr. Greiner later today when she went to take Aleena for her check-up and to get her shots. As she was thinking about all this she noticed that she was feeling even more chilly than normal. It wasn't the AC that was doing this either the room was much too cold even for that. She looked down to get a blanket for Aleena, however, she seemed perfectly fine.

"Aleena, you okay? You're not cold?" she asked even though she knew Aleena couldn't answer. She was still way too young to do anything other than cry. And babies didn't even get tears till they're six to twelve weeks old. Though, she did notice that Aleena had indeed picked up her accent. She'd seen on the show "I didn't know I was pregnant" that babies do cry with an accent, having learned it while in the womb.

"Aleena, I know you may not understand what's going on. Seeing how your mind is mostly empty now with only a few sparse images. I know today gonna be very hard on both of us. I'm just hoping that Dr. Gelee doesn't show up and try and take you. Why is it so cold in here?" she wondered as she walked over to the AC and tried to turn it down some, yet it was still slightly chilly. Sighing she got her things together put Aleena in her baby carrier. As she left she grabbed two things from the fridge. One was a bright blue Poweraid energy drink and the other thing was a veggie sandwich. Cramming them into her bag she picked up the carrier and went out the door.

Taking the elevator she left her penthouse and headed in the earlier morning hours to the clinic. Pausing only a moment to run her hairbrush quickly through her short golden hair she arrived at the clinic. Swallowing hard she opened the door and went inside. The smells of medicine and disinfects swiftly filled her nostrils and she gaged from it. Covering her face she quickly came to the office of Mal-U head campus doctor and of course head nurse's office as well. Knocking once she waited about three minutes before the door opened, and a young woman with long curly ebony hair, wearing a scarlet dress and white lab coat opened up. She gazed at the young spy with her big brown eyes and smiled once. This eased some of the tension that the new mom was feeling. Clover also loved the carmine shade of lipstick that the doctor had on and hoped to ask her about it later. Before she could ask about the lipstick the doctor spoke.

"Hello, Clover. I heard you'd be coming for a medical exam and a secret meeting. Well, take a seat over there. Terri will be back in few minutes with some good strong coffee and we can get this meeting underway," she said as she gestured to a large bluish black seat.

"Thanks, Dr. Fess, I also thank you for keeping this a secret from the rest of the campus. I know some other people don't get the meaning of confidential. So, thank you so much for seeing me at this early hour. I brought with you all the medical records I could of my past medical health. I also brought papers from the doctor who helped me deliver Aleena. So here they are." Clover said as she took a large folder from her bag.

"Thanks, Clover. Now, all we've got to do is wait for Nurse Foster."

"Here, I am. And I've got the coffee," Nurse Foster spoke up as she came in carrying a cardboard tray filled with Starbucks coffee. She plucked one and gave it to Dr. Fess. Putting the rest on the counter she took one for herself. She took a big sip and smiled. Then spoke a second time, "Now that we've got the coffee following, let's get this exam underway. And we promise, Clover, no-one will know about this meeting. What happens today with you stays between the few who will interview you today, okay?"

"Thanks. I did bring Aleena with me of course. Please give her a thorough exam as well, okay? And turn down the AC. I don't want her to catch a cold."

The doctor and nurse glanced at each other and spoke. "We don't have the AC on. Yet it is a bit chilly. Oh well just forget it. Time to get this exam started. Into this room now," so the four of them went into an exam room and door was locked behind them.

The exam took two and a half hours as Clover was examined from head-to-toe and Aleena was also looked over just as thoroughly. The doctors were a bit confused by some of the exams, especially when they looked at her girl parts. They saw that while Clover said she'd been drugged and raped it didn't' show too well on the exam. But it must have occurred months ago. And even the doctor knew that evil people who committed these acts of evil are very good at destroying any evidence. Plus they'd seen for themselves the TLC show "I didn't know I was pregnant" so they did buy her story when she said she didn't know. They glanced at what the Woohp doctor exam had shown and they eventually wrapped it up.

"Well, this was one of the oddest exams I've ever done on a student, Clover," Dr. Fess said as she threw her latex gloves into a wastebasket. She picked up a clipboard and began to write some things down. Clover started to sit up on the exam bead and bravely spoke up.

"I know it took me by complete surprise. And the answers are no before you ask your next question. I've got no idea who did this to me. I told you just because I'm boy crazy doesn't mean I just give it away! I swear I didn't know till I had to give birth a little over a week ago. When I got to the hospital, Dr. Greiner told me I was in labor, and we tried a natural birth, yet I developed quite quickly preeclampsia. As a result, I had to have in the end a C-section. Now tell me please, how was my baby's exam?" she asked as she was changing back into her normal clothes.

"Well, I just finished giving her some of her basic shots. She seems healthy, though I can recommend a good pediatrician for you. She needs to have one and see her regularly. I'll say this though. You're Dr. Greiner was very good at her job to save you from preeclampsia. Not a very good thing to have seen how it can kill you. And for a baby without any prenatal care, she seems very healthy. I love the name you picked for her. Aleena. Very pretty."

"Thank you, Nurse Foster. That's good to know. Is there anything else I need to know before I go see the police or school board? I mean I don't think the police will really be able to do much. Since whenever this rape happened I wasn't aware of it. Though, I must've been drugged and raped seeing how I thought I was still a virgin when I had Aleena."

"Well, we'll tell you this right now, Clover. Its gonna be a least a month before you can go back to class, seeing how a baby to be put into the daycare center has to be at least six to eight weeks old, before a daycare will take them on. But we will do our very best to help you."

"Thank you, too. It's nice to know things will get better. And I'll give that pediatrician a call. What's their name?" she asked kindly as she took Aleena from the nurse and put her back into the baby carrier. She seemed really fussy and looked like she needed a new diaper. So she took her out and changed her quickly before putting her back into the carrier. "Does this ever get any easier?" she inquired after she was done with this. The two women looked at each other with knowing smiles. It was obvious that they already had kids of their own.

"Well, it does take some time to get used to them. And there are times you just want to scream and bang your head against a wall. Nevertheless, Clover, its worth it in the end. I had three kids in my life. Two girls and a boy. And trust me when I say this as a fair warning. It wasn't easy at all to deal with a teenage girl who just got her diver license, and also have to deal with the middle child, wanting me to take her to ballet practice, and have to deal with a three-year-old boy crying for apple juice. So, it does get easier with time and not everyone can do it, but I've got a feeling you'll do just fine." Dr. Fess answered in an assuring tone of voice.

"Yeah and then after you've raised them right you get to pass their troubles over to them when they've your grandkids. I've got about six grandkids of my own right now and two more are on the way. So, you'll see rewards eventually. It will be alright, Clover. We both have faith you'll do just fine with Aleena." Nurse Foster assured her as she handed Clover the phone number for a pediatrician.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. So this doctor name is Dr. Janine Hart? I'll give her a call and set up an appointment as soon as possible. Thanks! See you two later!" Clover promised as she headed to her next stop. She was just about through the door when she slipped. Both Fess and Foster caught her and were surprised to see a patch of ice on the door's threshold. That was very odd indeed. None of them knew where the ice had come from. Still, after making sure Clover and Aleena were alright they left for the next meeting.

The rest of the day was one big blurb to Clover. She did see the police and the school administration and gave them the best story she could. It scared her somewhat, that they might not believe her story, even with the medical records backing up her cover story some. Still, in end, it all worked out. She was given a month of medical leave. She could do her classes over the internet and once her child was old enough she could be placed into the student daycare.

When she finally got back to the penthouse she felt relieved some. At least she'd some time to figure it all out. Sam and Alex came back from their day of classes and Clover had put Aleena down to nap. She told them all she could of what happened. She also asked them if Jerry had found Gelee yet and if Dr. Greiner had found out any more information. Sadly that was a no on both accounts. They explained that Woohp had gone to the Aleutian hideout and found that it had been completely demolished. Consequently, they still couldn't identify all the medications that had been used to create Aleena. Thus they didn't know the full extent of the experiment that had been done to her. This made her very uneasy and worried. All of sudden Aleena woke up needing her mommy.

"Excuse me a moment, girls. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to not getting a lot of sleep for a while," she said as she went to the nursery and opened the door. Yet her reaction was to scream and Sam and Alex jumped up and went to see why Clover was screaming. They all stood shell-shocked in the doorway. Aleena's nursery was full of a light dusting of snow and pretty icicles framed the windows.

All that the trio could say was "Oh My God! What the heck is going on?!"

Dr. Gelee was smiling as he spied on them through Clover's eyes from his new hideout. It looked like part two of the experiment had begun a little earlier then expected. This was too good to be true!


	8. The Attacker

The Attacker

The trio of spies just looked in utter amazement at the snow lightly dusting the nursery. Aleena didn't seem to notice it at all or at least be bothered by it. It was a strange sight for sure, and not one of the girls knew or understood, what the hell was going on. All they knew for sure was they needed to get to Woohp ASAP!

Clover dashed madly over towards her child and had to catch herself before she impaled herself on the edge of the bassinet, as she slipped and slide on the frozen floor. Taking a moment to catch her breath she then picked up her child and was stunned to see she felt totally normal. She wasn't cold at all, even though she could see her own breath in the room, the baby wasn't bothered by it at all.

"This is weird, kinda fun, but weird all the same. And this is real snow! I mean feel it, girls. It's like the perfect snow!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, as she scooped up some, and made it into a snowball.

Alex seemed to find this a playful situation, on the other hand, the other two girls didn't find it that entertaining or playful. Sam was rushing to get a Tupperware container from the kitchen, so they could take a sample of the snow to Jerry. It took ten minutes to find one. She came rushing back in and nearly fell herself, but manage to grab the doorknob to keep her balance. Shaking it off Sam then grabbed the snowball from Alex and put it into the container. Alex looked like she wanted to pout, but was frowned down and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's get to Woohp, like now, girlfriends! I want to know what exactly that icy bastard did to my baby! This is totally like not right!" Clover exclaimed in a slight panic. Her voice also held a hint of flaming red anger.

"Don't worry, Clover. We'll figure this out. Jerry?" Sam called on the X-powder as she opened the fake makeup compact. Pressing a single button the speed dial went off almost faster than school gossip traveled.

Almost immediately their call was answered by Jerry who'd seem to be caught trimming his nose hair. The girls looked a bit grossed out by it, to the point Clover covered Aleena's eyes so she wouldn't see it. The British man chuckled sheepishly and hid his shaving supplies.

"Good evening, ladies, I wasn't expecting a call from you three till morning. How did the cover story fly, Clover? Were Dr. Greiner's medical reports enough to fool the school? No-one gonna digs deeper into the situation and might discover Woohp?" he asked calmly.

"That is so not like the problem right now, Jerry! We need to see you and that doc like right now! Something comes up and I want to know what the hell is going on! I've had enough surprises to last me for the next decade! So get us at Woohp like right now!" snapped an irate Clover.

Her friends looked taken aback that she'd used the word "hell" and not 'heck' when dealing with a baby. Yet this was no time to worry about silly things as to which words were right or not. More pressing matters needed to be addressed. So they turned back to look at their boss.

"Goodness me, Clover! You sure you're not just moody from the hormones?"

'Jerry, we need to see you now! So just Woohp us now!" demanded Sam and finally they felt the floor drop out from under them. They whooshed down the metal slide and onto the red sofa. It felt like the red sofa had been fluffed up since the landing was softer than normal.

Taking a moment to get their wits about them they then saw Jerry with the doctor waiting by his desk. Also waiting for all of them was three supersized Dairy Queen Brownie Batter Blizzards. Super chocolaty and delicious. Jerry and Dr. Greiner were slurping their own at the moment. For the moment the Spies forgot what they'd come for as Jerry handed each one of them their Blizzards. Alex inhaled most of it in her first bite, getting it smeared all over her face.

"Hmm, so yummy! Thanks, Jer!"

"Not a problem, Alex. Now care to tell me what the crisis is all about? Or did you really just want to tell me if the cover story was believed? Oh! Brain freeze!" he said as he shivered a second and put his hand on his bald head.

"It's not a brain freeze you needed to be worried about, Jerry! Not unless Aleena gonna freeze your big stupid fat head that is! That insane ice crazed maniac did something, like so totally, not right to me! And it's not just about having a baby either! Aleena can make snow and ice!" exclaimed Clover in a bit of a panic. She did look frazzled. On the other hand, she hadn't really eaten that much today, so she gulped down a huge spoonful of her Blizzard.

"Whatever do you mean, Clover? What do you mean she can make ice and snow?" inquired the doctor in a puzzled tone. She had finished her dessert snack and dumped the empty cup in the trashcan.

"You tell me, Doc, cause I freakin' don't know! All I know is whenever I've been in the nursery it's always cold. I blamed the AC, but apparently, that ain't the problem! Somehow Aleena seems to be immune to the cold and she can create winter wonderlands at any time. I mean it's cold and icy in her room, no joke!"

"We brought a sample of the snow with us, so Woohp can do full analyzes on it. Here it is," Sam explained as she handed over the Tupperware container with the snowball in it.

"I'll have our best scientists get right on it. Though I think Clover and Aleena need to get some further testing done. Can you do it, Donna?"

"Not a problem, Jerry. I mean I didn't rise to be the head of the medical staff for a worldwide spy organization, where everything is topsy turvy, without learning a thing or two."

"Very good. Now before you ask me, Clover, I'm sorry to report we still haven't managed to track down Dr. Gelee, yet I've got most of the other teams, including Brittney's team on the case. I assure you we're using the very best and latest in all of Woohp cutting-edge technology to track him down as we speak. I foresee in the near future of finding him and getting him into custody. So, no worries."

"Uh, Jerry, I think you better rethink that answer some. Really rethink it because I think Clover about to explode herself. I mean given everything that happened in the last week and a half, she's more stressed out then when she's had two powered up lattes for a Black Friday Sale! So, I'd rethink saying anything to upset her," Alex whispered urgently to her boss as she got a brain freeze too.

"I'd have to agree with Alex, Jerry. Plus Clover is still super hormonal. Therefore unless you've got really good news for her, I'd be careful what I did and said to her." Sam agreed quietly as she tossed the empty cup into the trashcan.

Looking at the flaxen-haired beauty, who was obviously still extremely emotional, given she was crying as she ate the last of her chocolaty treat, it would seem her friends were right. And after knowing the Spies as long as he had Jerry knew he really had to tread carefully in this situation.

"Your the point is well taken, Alex. I'll call up the other teams and see if any progress has been made in finding Gelee. Sam? Why don't you and Alex collect more samples of this strange ice and snow? And make sure no-one at the University found anything about this out. We need to keep the secret of Woohp or things in the world could get much worse. You've girls done a lot of good ever since I recruit you."

"Yeah, I highly doubt our friendship would be as strong as it is without you, Jerry. Given you brought us together. Not to mention even if you've intruded on every aspect of our lives since we joined Woohp, we wouldn't have it any other way!" Sam proclaimed sincerely as she flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you can be very nosey, Jerry. Given you do invade our home, bodies, and lives to the fullest degree. Yet I agree with Sammy here. Life just wouldn't be the same or right if you didn't do it! Plus high school would've been much worse if you hadn't spiced it up some!" Alex agreed with a bit of a giggle.

"Thank you, ladies. It's nice to know that. Donna?" he turned to face the doctor who up to this point had been quite reserved. It looks like she hadn't wanted to intrude on the conversation. So she was just keeping an eye on Clover who was drying her eyes with a teal hankie.

"Yes, Jerry? What do you want me to do now?"

"I believe you should do all the tests you can. We need to figure out the full extent of what Gelee did to her. As a result of this current crisis, if you need more help I can send more medical geniuses your way to help you."

"That would be very much appreciated, Jerry. I'll need all the help I can get to crack this case. Green and I surely can't do this by ourselves. I'm gonna need some of the best diagnostic technology you've got."

"Done and done, Donna."

"Thanks. Clover?"

"What?! I can't do this anymore! I just can't do it!" she sobbed and Aleena was crying too. As Aleena was crying everyone notices the temperature was going down. It got so cold so fast they could see their breath!

"You need to calm down some, Clover. The more distressed you get the more distressed Aleena is getting. I'm assuming this part, nevertheless quite sure I'm correct, when I say depending on the types of emotions Aleena is feeling triggers how her powers manifest. Besides crying won't solve this problem. Now please, follow me to the medical lab. There we shall do our best to figure out everything that was done to you, and your daughter. Please follow me. I can give you some Lorazepam to calm you down."

"What the heck is Lorazepam?"

"It's a pill. It's designed to calm down people with great anxiety, and it's also a mild sedative. It's used for both mental illness, in addition to just as I said to calm people down. So let's get you a pill. It should help some." Dr. Greiner said calmly as she escorted the new mother and newborn out of the office.

"What are we gonna do, Jer? We need to find Gelee otherwise Clover never gonna be able to get better! This is a nightmare for all of us too!" Sam expressed in a slightly exasperated tone.

"I'm in total agreement with you, Sam. I'll get on the boys down in the science lab to start analyzing this mysterious snow straight away. In the meantime, you two would do best to help in the search for Gelee, or at least see if you can find any clues he might have left behind."

"We're on it, Jerry! Alex, you should check out the seashore and penthouse some. I'm gonna go, help monitor, as well as go through, all the data we've collected so far. We need to get on this fast!"

"Yeah, we do have to do this fast, Sam! We've got to go work at the café tomorrow morning. We still need to pay rent for the penthouse, of course. Not to mention we still need to do a ton of other things. Like do the laundry, homework, clean up the bathroom, and a ton of other things," she replied as she ticked them off her fingers.

"We can worry about trivial things like that later, Alex. We need to stay focused on the things that matter. Which is helping out Clover and Aleena. So, let's get moving!"

"Right, Sam. Jerry? Please Woohp me back to Mal-U right now!"

"Don't you two want some gadgets before departing on your respective assignments?"

"I guess that would help greatly," Sam admitted sheepishly. Flipping her long red hair over her shoulder she then continued, "So load us up!"

"Well, let's see what can give you. Give me a moment please," he said as he pressed a button on his disk and a large file cabinet opened up. He fished around in the cabinet which made a lot of noise. It seems to indicate that somehow this draw held more than its size presented. After a few moments, he finally found what he was looking for. "For you, Sam, I think these will do the trick," he said as he handed her three gadgets.

Like always he sort of explained what they were and what they did. Even if it wasn't always necessary, but he was the boss, therefore it was up to him to decide if he needed to explain or not.

"I'll give you a pair of supercomputer analyzing sunglasses. It will help greatly in sorting the computer date faster, not to mention it will also help your brain keep up with the mass of information you'll get. The other two gadgets are a revealing mirror," he said as he indicated what looked like a small pale pink mirror one might use in the bathroom. Sam checked her teeth quickly in the reflection and almost didn't hear what Jerry said next about it.

"It helps reveals the truth, of that which may be hidden in codes, or only seen under ultraviolet light, and such. We've been working on it for about two months now. The last one is not much of a gadget, yet it'd double as a normal portable DVD player. You can put a disk into it and it will organize and make individual files. The disk files can be played on it to make a visual 3D image of all the date. Meaning it can show you images of otherwise just facts and codes. I hope it helps."

"Well, thanks, Jerry, I'm sure they'll come in handy. See you later, Alex. I'm off to the races!" With that, Sam went down a shoot screaming as she was sent to her destination.

"So whatcha got for me, Jer? Alex inquired eagerly as he fished in that strange cabinet once more. He for a second time pulled out three gadget. He handed them over and again said what they were and what they did cause they're sorta new ones.

"Here's a pair of enhanced vision contacts. They give you a wide range of vision. Including X-ray, seeing through the light spectrum, give you the ability to see microscopic things, and grant you the equivalent of a hawk's vision. I hope they serve you well. They also come in a lovely shade of turquoise. The other two I'm giving you is a pair of motorcycle gloves," he said as she tried on the super stylish new leather gloves, "These gloves will help you pinpoint and absorb any of the clues you might find. It'll also keep them from getting contaminated until we can analyze them. And the final one is a pair of supersonic hearing earrings. Well, jolly good to see you. Work fast but carefully. We need to figure this out and fast. So see you later!" and with that Alex was vacuumed upwards back to campus.

Meanwhile, all this was going on with the girls and Woohp Dr. Gelee was getting ready to take the next step in his dastardly plot. His new hideout was much closer than anyone knew. He was in an underground chamber full of water underneath the school! So he was in the right position to see what he wanted and not have any of those pesky Spies or Woohp for that matter either bothering him!

He was super pleased by this. Not to mention the Spies had still not found microchip that allowed him to see and hear the world as Clover saw and heard it. As a result of that part of the plot, he was right now seeing her with Dr. Greiner, who was getting five tubes of the blood being taken. She was twitching a bit from it and trying to not cry again. He'd hope she won't cry again, as it made the video screen hard to see through.

"So, how that Lorazepam working, Clover? You feeling any calmer?" the doctor questioned curiously as she labeled the five tubes of blood. Clover took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could.

"I guess I'm like feeling a bit better now that took that medication. Yet can you blame me for feeling this upset and rage full? I mean I've had a lot of bizarre things happen to me ever since joining Woohp. I've been made super fast and turned into a humanoid cat for crying out loud! Over a dozen things have been done to me and my body but this is by far the worse! I was kidnapped, raped in a manner of speaking, and had a baby all in less the week! And now that Aleena is two weeks old, I'm still not sure I've got the hang of this mother deal" she confessed passionately and looked glum for a moment. She glanced at her daughter who the medical student was trying to examine her at that moment. Sighing again she turned back to look at the kind eyes of the doctor before continuing on.

"I never really thought I'd ever been a mom. I was just hoping to launch a successful international fashion line. Those people would just be lining up for Mercedes Bends Fashion Week to see my unique and totally chic ideas! That's what I've been dreaming of for years! Now, what am I supposed to do? I still want that dream to come true, yet I know Aleena got to come first. And with these crazy ice powers, I don't know how I can handle her, let alone make my own dream come true!"

"We'll figure all this out, Clover. I promise you that. For now, I think the best thing for you and your baby is to sleep. I'd like to monitor both your vitals and possibly get a cat scan as well. We need to really think outside of this box if we're going to crack this case."

"Do whatever you need to do to solve this case, doc! I want this done and over with and I want to see that bastard behind bars ASAP!"

It was gonna be a long day. Sam and Alex each used all their gadgets up as they each did their own assignment, but each also found little more to go on, and what they did find they kept quiet from Clover. Both girls, plus Jerry and the best scientists at Woohp were doing all they could to figure this out. It was gonna be an even longer night then the day that much was for sure!

All the time this had been going on Dr. Gelee was about ready to move to the next stage of the plan. He'd hacked into the Woohp's mainframe by using some of the information he'd gleaned from Clover. So he now had the schematics of the building, and he also had all he wanted on Clover and Aleena himself. He was ready.

Turning to face his minions he threw on a wolf skin parka with a polar bear trimmed hood. Standing tall and proud full of confidence and charming charisma he made the speech he'd been dying to say since conceiving this project. Every one of the minions feels dumb and listen to him with great wonder and anticipation.

"We're getting ready to make history men! Today a new race of humans shall bear and then rule the world! The world of warmth and sun shall be destroyed today! And a new world of cold, clean and beautiful ice and snow, shall rise from the ashes! We shall purge the old world of the unwanted and evil humans, who've long since tarnished and destroyed the greatest gift God bestowed to humanity! Now only those who prove their worth and swear unwavering allegiance to me shall be allowed to survive the coming attack. And a child will lead us to victory! Once my queen and princess are set free they both shall help bring forth the icy paradise which we've long since dreamed of! Once God purged this world with a great flood and Noah's Ark saved the animals and few worthy humans. We shall do the same, but only instead of liquid water, it will be frozen water! So come men! As soon as the break of dawn comes we shall attack! And by moonrise tomorrow night the world will be born anew!" and with that, a cold icy laugh echoed all the way through the underground chamber and a blast of icy air seeped up to the hot and savvy campus above. No-one realized how much danger they were in. And it might be too late to save them unless a miracle happened this could be these bright happy students with promising futures last day on a warm Earth! This was bad very bad!


	9. The Ice Storm

The Ice Storm

Things at Woohp hadn't been going well. Even with what little progress that they'd made, with gathering further clues as to what Dr. Gelee's ultimate plan, was they'd, still not really figured out anything very useful. They'd run a lot of genetic testing on both Clover and Aleena and even further blood and other types of test. Though Clover wasn't very happy when they said they needed to do a CAT scan on Aleena to see a better image of her brain. She was very much against her new daughter getting exposed to that much radiation, yet Dr. Greiner was very insistent that they explore all avenues, if they're to get to the bottom of what the full extent of this experiment was.

Right now she was in her laboratory pouring over the lab results with her intern. She'd been staring at the computer so long, and going through so many papers her eyes hurt plus she had a headache. She was tired, and she was wanting to take a very long nap. Yet she couldn't do that. She took a big sip from her coffee to try and get a caffeine buzz, hoping it might boost her energy and brainpower. All it did though was make her head hurt worst.

"Everything alright, Dr. G?"

"Well, I'd thought after all the test we've run we might have come up with more than we have. I know that Sam and Alex, along with Jerry did all that they could with their own data. And I know that those two girls are back at school, yet we cannot release Clover or Aleena. It's too risky. I just can't figure out what he did fully. I mean we've gone over the blood work about ten times now. And though we've managed to get a better analysis of the drugs he cooked up himself, we still aren't sure what all of them did. All we know indisputably is that part of their purpose was to give Aleena these powers. One way or another she's able to control the temperature just outside her body. Though it's no more explained how she does it then Elsa did it in "Frozen"! Even her CAT scan yields no full explanation!" she expressed in an exasperated tone.

"Well, we did get a more in-depth look into both her and Clover's DNA. And it looks to me like there are a small number of mutations in addition to enhancements on both of them. It goes beyond just being impervious to the cold. I strongly believe that Clover is gradually changing genetic-wise, and Aleena's abilities have just begun. I'm certain as she gets older there will be much more from her to see. I think it's obvious though, he wants them both to withstand sub-zero climates, without the need for a parka. I mean the guy obsessed with the Ice Age! And I don't mean he's a fan of the movie franchises. I mean he wants to world to be in eternal winter! Subsequently, he obviously made some of these drugs to test Clover's ability to handle the mutation. Then he'd hope that Aleena would get these powers to maybe enforce whatever cockamamie plan he's cooking up!"

"That I do agree with you, Evan. We did get the lab results on that snow Aleena created. Its normal snow for the most part. However, there is one major difference. It seems to be very resistant to the normal means of melting it. They've tried to melt it with very intense heat and it barely sweated! I'm worried. Very worried."

While Dr. G and her intern were discussing all this and planning on sharing it with Jerry, things outside the college campus had taken a turn for the worst. It was starting to get colder. Like someone had a giant air condition on and now there was frost on all the windows. The surprising thing was according to the TV weatherman it was a blazing 89 degrees. Yet everyone at Mal-U was desperately trying to get warm. Instead of getting a tan at the beach and applying sunblock people started to worry about getting frostbite! It was the first time anyone on campus remembered students knitting mittens!

It might have gotten Sam and Alex's radar up to look at the cause and try to trace the source, but for one problem. If Dr. G was exhausted it was nothing compared to how deep a sleep the two Spies were in! Alex was snoring so loud a snowplow truck would've made less noise. Sam had earplugs in to drown out Alex's snores so she couldn't hear her. Not to mention given they'd been exposed to Aleena's powers it seemed to have rendered them somewhat immune to the cold themselves! So they just slept on while the world outside was getting colder.

Dr. Gelee was watching gleefully from his hiding spot as the small snowstorm was growing in strength. He was using a smaller version of his original ice mechanism to start cooling the ground. He was also hacking into a few experimental satellites and having them aid him in slowly giving him his perfect ice kingdom. So far he'd hope to make it go slowly but surely. If he didn't draw too much attention to his hiding spot he should be able to pick up the pace in a few hours. Then he could recover his queen and princess. Till then he'd have to wait a bit longer. Even in his sick twisted mind he really wanted to hold his daughter in his arms. And he couldn't wait to see her use those powers that her daddy had given her to their full extent. She wasn't even a month old yet and yet she was able to already use them. He hadn't expected them to emerge this quickly. True he plans to freeze the Earth and take Clover and her as his consort and heir. Though to be perfectly honest he not expect the powers to emerge till she was at least 3 or 4. While Aleena may've been born in three days' time, she would now age normally. Though like the doctors had realized Aleena and her mom were slowly changing to make them the first two people to become the new species to dominate the planet!

Laughing even more gleefully he turned to his minions and asked, "You have more of the mutation serum ready, right? You better have made a lot of it by now! For the reason that when this snowstorm is over the only ones to live will all need that serum to live in my new world. So did you make a vast quaintly of it?"

"Yes, sir. We've done that and more to make sure this plan comes to full fruitarian. Now how are we to get your queen and heir here? We need them both to fully unlock the child's powers. And we cannot bring forth a new world order without someone to be there to guide us. And she's got such a nice face that she'd be able to persuade a lot of these warmbloods to side with you. So do you have a plan to retrieve them?"

"I know where my queen and heir are being held in Woohp and we shall retrieve them very soon. I need you and some of the others to make sure though that her friends and the rest of Woohp don't interfere. So do something, I don't care what at the moment to get them out of the picture. Just get rid of them in some form or another."

"Understood! You heard him, men! Time to make this storm be the last one the world of the warm-blooded feel! So let's go, go, go!" and with that half, the men went off to do something to make sure the Spies didn't ruin this and the other half getting ready for the coronation of the world's new ice king.

All this time Clover and Aleena had been sleeping peacefully in a protective safe room in Woohp. As they slumbered a light snowfall was sprinkling down on them, in addition to, pretty icicles were forming above them, and it did look a lot like what Elsa created for Anna at the beginning of Frozen. Just as charming as well as magical. Though the room was originally about the average it would've been on a mildly hot day it was now about 30 degrees. Yet neither mother nor child was bothered by it. As a result, it did look like the doctors had been right when they'd said Clover was going through a very slow mutation, which would be added to the list of her many transformations.

Clover sneezed once as a snowflake landed on her nose and woke up with a start. She looked around her and then glanced down at Aleena. However, before she even saw her daughter she saw something else. Her beautiful perfect nails which hadn't been painted were now bright blue! As if they're ice. She ripped off her shoe and saw it was the same on her foot too. Panicking some she grabbed her daughter and looked her over. Aleena didn't seem to have icy body parts. Unless you counted those weird streaks in her hair, which Clover now understood was a representation of her daughter's power. Without even thinking about it Clover plucked one of her own hairs and saw to her horror it was still blond, but the root was turning blue too!

"OMG! I'm turning into a snowwoman! At this rate, by night I'll be a real ice queen! That bast… oh, I can't say it in front of you, Aleena! Aleena! Wake up, darling! Please wake up!" she pleaded with her daughter who'd been sleeping in a nearby car seat.

Hearing her mommy's voice Aleena woke up and was giggling like crazy. She still couldn't move very much, yet it was obvious she wanted to play in her winter wonderland. Her mommy went to get up and despite the fact now both her ankle boots had been removed she didn't even filch when she touched the cold ice. Nor did it seem she'd fall down as if she could walk on ice without slipping.

"C' mon, Aleena! We're not staying here anymore. I don't care what Jerry or the docs say. I'm not waiting for that twisted icy madman to come for you. We're gonna find him! And we're gonna make him pay for what he's done to you and me! God, I wish I'd brought the baby carrier. I'll just have to carry you. Now please be quiet, honey. We need to sneak out of Woohp and then we'll find your father. Not that he's really your father in any way that matters, sweetheart. He's just a sire, not a father! Now let's go!" as she hoisted her daughter into her arms, then she used her new ice nails to pick the security device on the safe room. It opened quietly and she smiled, "Well I guess an ice manicure has its perks. Now let's get going before they figure out we're gone. Let's get Sam and Alex's help too. If anyone's gonna find Gelee it will be the three of us!"

"Why do you even need to find me when I've found you already?" spoke an icy chilly voice behind her. Going white as snow Clover turned and clutched her child tighter around her chest. She was looking at Gelee and she was scared, more for her daughter then herself.

"Well, well, well, Clover, you're even more beautiful now that the glow of motherhood is in your cheeks. Not to mention you quickly got your excellent figure back without too much trouble. You'll look positively radiant in your ice gown I've had made for you. Not to mention your diamond tiara will look so wonderful on you as well. The one for Aleena will need a bit of fitting, of course, nevertheless I'm sure as a princess she'll grow into it soon enough," he spoke calmly to the stunning blond. As if this was just a normal conversation about the weather. Like this was totally normal! This only incensed Clover more and she glared daggers at him.

"How did you even find me?!" she demanded irately at him as he just stood there staring at her as if nothing had happened. "I knew you're insane, Gelee, but this is beyond just freezing the planet! What you did was beyond unforgivable to me and Aleena! You raped me! You brought a child, A CHILD! A CHILD into this world to be used as a tool! You act like this some sorta family reunion or something. How do you live with yourself?! And what did you do to me?! I'm turning into an ice sculpture!"

The white-haired man smiled and then drew a handgun. Clover slowly backed away holding Aleena in her arms even tighter, almost too tightly. She only loosens her grip enough so she wouldn't smother her. Yet she wouldn't stop trying to shield her either.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, or our daughter, silly. I need you two. I need my queen and princess. How can I rule a planet of new humans without a beautiful lady by my side? More to the point who will lead after us unless Aleena lives? Besides she needs her mommy at the moment anyway. This is a freezing gun. Like Minster Freeze used in the Batman movies. Now come! If you want to live through the end of the world and use your new abilities, you'll follow me. The superstorm is brewing fast and right now if we don't leave we won't make it to the castle in time! So move it!"

"What makes you think I'd even be your queen? And why did you create Aleena if all you want her to do is obviously kill anyone who opposes you? Giving her powers over snow and ice couldn't' have been without somewhat of that intention."

"If you're gonna rule over a frozen planet and make a new species of humans who can only live in a sub-zero climate you need someone to keep the others in the line. Now move it! I won't ask again!"

"When hell freezes over!" and she then slashed him across the face with her new frozen fingernails. He screamed as the blood dripped from his face. She then took off running as fast as she could. As she ran a trail of ice was following her and she didn't even know if she was doing it or Aleena or both of them!

By now Aleena was crying and as she cried in fright everything was becoming encased within the ice. "Oh no! We need some help! Come on!" she screamed as she rolled them out of danger when an ice-covered ceiling fan came crashing down on them. Taking a moment to catch her breath and make sure Aleena wasn't hurt Clover then fished out her X-powder.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! GELEE GOT INTO WOOPH AND HE'S TRYING TO KILL US! SAM?! ALEX?! JERRY?! ANYONE HELP US! AHH!" She screamed frantically as she took off again and then jumped down an open air duct.

Almost immediately after this distress signal was made all of Woohp was alerted and a building-wide alarm was going off. This was heard in Jerry's office shocking him as he and Dr. G who'd been with him at the moment sharing him with the results. She screamed and covered her ears which were sensitive and Jerry threw her a pair of soundproof earmuffs.

"Thanks, Jerry! Now let's find Clover! I'll call Sam and Alex, you just try to track them!"

"Welcome, Donna! You get the others here as quick as possible! Use the red phone on the wall! And maybe if we live we could go out for dinner and a movie sometime?"

"Jerry! This is no time to think about asking me out on a date, but if we live then yes!"

"Thanks! Okay! This is to all available Woohp agents in and out of the building! We've got a code black! I repeat code black! We need some back up now! We've got a nut on the loose in the building and we have got an agent and a child in danger! Do whatever you can to find and protect them! HURRY!" he screamed into the PA system. Taking a deep breath he turned to Dr. G and asked her. "Have you managed to get ahold of the other girls?"

'No luck at all! The whole area is getting buried in ice and snow. And the other two told me they woke up when someone broke into their penthouse. It was some crazy half snowmen and they used whatever gadgets they could find. But now they're on the run too.

Even as Dr. G and Jerry were talking Sam and Alex were busy fighting for their lives. They'd at least got the icemen off the school campus which was looking more and more like the North Pole every minute. The Icemen were busy using a combo of ice guns and Tasers. Getting them out of the school was very problematic for the reason that the girls didn't want anyone to be taken hostage or worse murder because of these loony's. They didn't have much of a plan of attack, yet even in their frozen minds, they'd come up with a quick if not so complete idea.

They'd managed to lure their icy pursuers to going down to the basement which had been used by that nutso Stacey on their first day of college. Then once all of the men were in the basement they'd use a gadget to blow up the floor so they'd all fell into the ground underneath the school. All of them screaming as they plunged into a pitch-black abyss not sure what was going to happen next.

"This is one totally crazy day, Sammy! What does it take to stop these guys?! They better not hurt Ollie! I left him in the penthouse when they started to try and freeze us out! What are we gonna do?!" Alex gasped for breath as she turned to face her redheaded friend.

Both of them shook their heads to try and clear the air and looked around some of their surroundings. They'd luckily only been knocked out for a second. Their attackers hadn't been so lucky. They'd been knocked out much harder and a few them seem to also be in the shadows maybe impaled. They didn't stick around to find that one out. They just started to do some unexpected spelunking as they quickly dashed through these frozen underground caverns.

"I don't know the answer to that question, Alex, but we've got to keep moving and get to Woohp. Clover could be very much in danger! She and Aleena can't be very much better off than we are. If Gelee is willing to go as far as he's already gone with this twisted scheme of his then there is no doubt in my mind, that he's willing to do something as evil and sick as put a baby in danger if that what he wants to do! Now take out your X-powder. We can use it to home in on Woohp and Clover. We've got to get going and find them fast!"

"Right, Sam! Because look what's been flashing on them while we've been chased!" as Alex hit the replay button. To both their horror they saw and heard Clover's desperate cry for help. Therefore they kicked it up a notch and took off running as fast as they could to find their friend and goddaughter.

Unknown to anyone else Clover had managed to escape Woohp and was running in the same underground chambers. She was lost in addition to petrified, not to mention her transmutation was starting to speed up a lot, given the adrenaline burst she was getting. Aleena wasn't happy either as she and her mommy ran for their lives. While her mommy knew that Gelee wasn't far behind them, Aleena may've not understood that at the same level as her mommy. However, she did realize something bad was going on. The helpless baby was much panicked, and both mother and child's powers were slowly getting out of control.

"After them, fools! They went that way! Follow the ice! I want my queen and princess so get them fools! Get the snowmobiles we'll catch them a lot faster if we take some horsepower then they'll escape on foot!" the pair heard from the echoing distant.

"Wish we'd had thought of that, sweetheart. What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" Clover cried out in a panic and then screamed as she heard approaching footsteps in front of her.

"CLOVER! ALEENA! THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" cried the voices as they approached.

"SAM! ALEX! OVER HERE! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" the blond cried out as the three best friends reunited and hugged. "You don't know how glad we're to see you! Look! What's happening to me! I'm turning into an ice woman!"

"Oh my god! Clover, your whiter than Snow White! And your hair is turning blue! What happened?!" demanded Sam frantically to her friend.

"Gelee did something more to me than just give me Aleena. He wants to do more than freeze the world this time! He not only wants to do that but make me and Aleena is queen and princess and rule over humanity! Only all humans would have to be subjected to the mutation into new real coldblooded humans. Meaning no-one in his new world would be able to survive unless it was an Ice Age outside!" Clover explained to her stunned best friends.

Before more could be said Aleena let out a terrified scream. That's when they'd realized they'd been corned and trapped. Everyone was pointing an ice gun at them and Gelee was walking calmly over to them. His face still bleeding profusely but not even caring.

"Well that was a merry chase, but time for all this running to the end. Now if any of you want to live to see tomorrow you'll do what I say or die. Now, Clover? You and Aleena get on the snowmobile and we can get going to our ice palace. You two get down on the ground and accept your fate to die with the warmbloods. Now do it now!"

"Or what? You're gonna kill us one way or another! Well, we hate to disappoint you, Gelee, but we won't die on the ground, we'll die with honor on our feet! So go ahead kill all of us! Cause no-one is going to go with you!" spat Clover angrily. The other two nodded and he glowered at her.

"You're making this much more trouble than it has to be, Clover. Fine if you all want to die then die! But I'm taking Aleena with me! If I can't have my queen I'll at least have my princess!" and he made a motion to grab the baby from her mommy.

"NO!" screamed Clover and tried to keep her daughter away from the monster who'd created her for the sole purpose of being a weapon. Yet the icemen now were holding all of them tightly and she was powerless to stop Gelee from taking her child.

"At last! I've got my ice princess! Now come with Daddy, Aleena and we shall rule the world together as father and daughter over a kingdom of ice and snow!" he laughed in a deranged manner.

All this time Aleena was just quite, however her bright sapphire eyes were swimming with fear and she looked absolutely petrified. This man may be her daddy, on the other hand, she didn't see this man like her daddy. She was scared to death by this man who was holding her and looking at her with those evil eyes. All Aleena wanted was her mommy, not this crazy coldhearted man. She started to cry and it got louder and louder. All of sudden Clover's eyes lit up with bright blue illumination. Hearing her child cry and know she was in danger was too much for her to bear. And it appeared for Aleena it was too much to bear to be in the arms of someone who didn't love her. Both their eyes lit up with supernatural power and all of sudden an even bigger ice storm was taking place in that cramped space and soon everyone was lost in a blizzard of ice and snow.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" cried Sam and Alex as they quickly hooked their heart-shaped bungee belt buckles on the ground to stay anchored to the ground. No-one had a clue what was going on.

Though whatever it was wasn't confined to just their space. The storm above ground got even worse and everyone in the whole damn world for a few minutes felt the power of this storm. Then just as suddenly as it had started it ended. And when it did all the damage that Gelee had caused to try and end the world was gone! It was as if never happened. Only then did the Spies open their eyes and gasped.

Every single one of the malevolent men was an ice-covered sculpture of solid ice. Even Gelee was frozen solid and he had a look of both rage and surprise. Alex and Sam knocked on each one of them, but it was like they'd never been alive. It was as if all of them been made out of ice from the start. Then they heard tears of happiness and relief. Turning around they saw that Clover was holding her child close to her heart and both were crying tears of elation.

"It's over, Aleena. It's over, you're safe. You're finally safe, sweetheart," she was crying in a broken voice. Sam and Alex smiled and hugged their best friend and then heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up they saw Jerry and Dr. G coming up to them.

"We finally found you three! Thank god! What the heck happened?" Dr. G inquired curiously, as she hurried over to Clover and Aleena with some medical tech. She quickly began to make sure they're okay while Jerry just smiled.

"Good job, Ladies. You saved the world yet again and we're already working on erasing everyone's memories of the snowstorm. By this time tomorrow, everything will be set right. Are you gonna be okay, ladies? Especially you, Clover? You sure you're okay after everything you've been through?"

"Jerry, we wouldn't have stopped Gelee from ending the world without Clover and Aleena's help. If Gelee hadn't tried to take Aleena away I doubt Clover's full motherly instincts would've kicked in. And we'd all be dead!" Sam explained quietly.

"Yeah, Jer, Clover, and Aleena saved the world together. Now let's just hope they have a long life together," whispered Alex as all three of them watched Clover hug her baby tightly.

"Well noted, Spies. Donna? What's the report gonna be?"

"Well, Jerry, I can tell you this for indisputable. Clover and Aleena's DNA have both been permanently altered. I can stop Clover's mutation at this point, so it won't advance further. I cannot, however, take away Aleena's powers. That is an impossibility, I'm afraid. I can, on the other hand, keep being both their doctors. Furthermore, we can all work together to help them control their new abilities, and make them have the best and as normal as possible life they can have."

"I don't care what happens from this moment or any time in the future, Dr. G. If all of you are here to support Aleena and I will be just fine. Now whatever comes to pass from this point on, I just want a promise we'll do it together. Okay?"

"We promise!"

"Thanks."

"Now, Spies you better get back to your penthouse. Woohp will clean up the rest of the mess and as I said by tomorrow everyone we will forget all about this terrible day. Now if you don't mind Donna and I here have to make some dinner reservations. So see you all in the morning! Ta-ta, Spies" and with a whoosh, the Spies were sucked up and zoomed back to their penthouse.

For now, it looked like the future would be okay. But what kind of future it'd be only time would tell for sure!


	10. Eleven Years Later

Eleven years later

It was a very beautiful day outside. The heavens above were the prettiest shade of forget-me-not-blue, with a spare few cotton white clouds dotting it. The vibrant golden sunshine was enriching everyone's hope as well as energy, and luckily, no humidity at all, and a pleasantly cool breeze danced its way through the city. It truly was one of those days where it was impossible to find something to be negative about. A day where anything and everything could happen!

Right now the golden sky fire was shining brightest on one of the newer buildings in Beverly Hills. It was a very tall glass tower, though it wasn't normal looking clear glass. This glass seemed as though it was painted with shimmering shades of colors such as turquoise, magenta, and lavender. Also, the uppermost point of this tower was a magnificent office in the shape of a four leaf clover. Not surprising given the huge flashing neon sign labeling the building said "Headquarters of the fabulous Lady Luck Fashion House! Ladies, it's your lucky day!" And given the size of the tower and the bustling boom of people seen inside and outside it was safe to say this was quite a booming brand of fashion.

Right now sitting in the clover-shaped office was a highly attractive golden-haired young woman. She looked to be about exactly 30 years old. The office itself was as stylish as this young woman was eye-catching. There were few words to describe the office itself, and the first words to come to mind would be the following. Sophisticated, chic, fun and not tacky at all. It looked like the woman in this office who was clearly the CEO was not just all about work, but also knew to have the right taste. It was also very obvious that her fashion brand did make a lot of money that much was very clear. Nevertheless, there were also subtle evidence hidden in her super stylish office that made it not just eye-catching, but relaxed, cozy and family-themed.

As the CEO busied herself with going over some emails she paused for a moment. She took out a lilac colored compact and checked her appearance out very carefully. Her skin was smooth in addition to unblemished, and her golden hair was in an elegant but stylish bun. Her makeup was also spot on. It all went well with the stunning custom tailored crimson silk suit she had on. Smiling at her reflection the woman put away her compact and looked back at her spanking new supercomputer. Which was of course only the very latest in up-to-the-minute technology.

She was just about to turn her complete attention back to her work when part of that hidden family feeling made itself know. Sitting on the corner of her crystal desk was a set of pictures in either solid gold or jeweled frames. Some were apparently the woman in her younger schools days with her two best friends. Both high school and college. Yet there was one photograph different from the rest. It was the only one in both a golden and jeweled frame. But this was in the shape of a heart with the words engraved on it. "My most precious treasure"

Picking up this photo she cried as she looked at herself and a young preteen blond hair girl. The girl looked almost exactly like her. Same facial features and body type with the same perfect legs. Her hair was the same shade of blond, on the other hand, it also had two icy blue streaks zigzagging on each side of her head. Her locks was a bit longer then hers had been as a kid, plus it also could be described as a bit untamed with a wild spirit in it. Yet it was clearly apparent that the subjects of this photo loved each other very much.

"Oh, Aleena. You make my day always such a brighter shade of blue. No matter how stressed I am from work, you always make me so happy," the woman whispered hugging the picture. She then jumped and screamed because someone knocked unexpectedly. Taking a deep breath she placed the photo back on her desk and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me, Miss Clover," called out an angelic tone of voice with a faint accent in it. One that wasn't easy to identify through the door though. Smiling the woman Clover sighed in relief and called back. "Come in, Lucy."

The mahogany door opened slowly and a pretty lady in her twenties entered the room. Her thick wavy hair was a lovely shade of Auburn. It was about medium length, and the color went well with her periwinkle eyes and looked stunning in her lilac suite. She kind of reminded you of an older Sofia the first. At least Clover's daughter Aleena always said that her mom's personal assistant always remind her of the little princess.

"So sorry if I startled you, Miss Clover. I assumed you'd be done with your lunch by now. Did you get sidetracked?"

"Well, I did finish my lunch of strawberry salad and a bit of strawberry and chocolate ice cream for dessert too. Then I got a couple of emails and I was just finishing answering them. But I did get a bit distracted, yes. So, please, bring me up to speed. How is the rest of the corporation doing currently? Everything else okay, Lucy?"

"Well, things are running very smoothly. The new fall line is in full production and should be ready in time for your show next month. As always your designs are unique as well as stylish. You've always had a good eye for fashion and how to make a woman look her best. Even if she's feeling like she ain't the least bit good looking. From plain Jane to Hollywood starlet you never miss a beat. You really do make a woman of all ages and walks of life feeling like they're luckiest girls in their clothes. I do have to admit what I admire most is like I said you design for every type of girl. Rich or poor, chic or plain anything and everything your brand caters to it all. As a result, it's no wonder you're one of the most successful self-made names in the fashion world, Miss Clover!"

"Well," she said as she was blushing as red as her suite, "I'm glad to just make not only my dream come true but others dreams come true. Which as everyone should know is no small feat to accomplish. So, yes, Lucy you're right. I do take some pride in what I've managed to make happen in a few short years. It hasn't been easy at all to do you know. But then again any dream is worth fighting for to make it come true, no matter how many hardships or obstacles are thrown in your path. That's why this fall line is called my "Dream Dresses Line" I do hope we've got an adequate amount of them for all the girls going back to school next month. It's very important, that at least some of them hit the stores, in time for the mothers to get their daughters some nice clothes that they actually want to wear for the first day back at school. Or if they're started a new kind of school, be it junior high or high school. All girls want to look their best when they got to that first day of school. So, you promise it all to be done in time?"

"You've got nothing to worry about, Miss Clover. It will all be done as you've said. It's been done on time for the past four years, hasn't it? I do understand why it's so important for you to see moms buy their daughters the right clothes. Though Aleena has never had to worry about that problem. Seeing how you basically designed every single outfit down to the accessories she's ever worn. I mean she is your biggest inspiration, is she not?"

"Well, of course, my daughter is my biggest inspiration when I'm designing! Which its why even more important that some of these clothes make it to the stores so those who can't afford high-end clothes do have something stylish to wear. Every girl needs to feel lucky in her clothes once in a while. No matter what her money situation is. I just hope some of Aleena's designs sell this fall."

"Aleena? Did she design some clothes? That's very cool, however, I thought her dream was to be an Olympic figure skater. She's clearly both athletic and gracefully enough for it."

"That is her dream. To go to the Olympics and win the gold one day. And she trains very hard for it every day. Yet, she does love to every now and then, when she's stressed out to unwind, she does draw a small number of her own unique designs. That's her coping skill or at least one of them. She inherited more than just my good looks you know. Speaking of my daughter I've got to pick her up!" Clover exclaimed as she looked at her gold heart-shaped watch frantically. Quickly grabbing her things she hurried as swiftly as she could to the door. Pausing for a moment she looked back at her best employee, and one of her closest new friends as well. Pulling a loose strand of golden hair out of her face she spoke to her associate in a hurrying manner.

"Keep the company working smoothly as possible, alright? Please only call me only if something majorly needs my attention. I mean only if it's some type of emergency that you cannot absolutely handle on your own, then call me, got it? Otherwise its mother and daughter weekend, okay? I promised Aleena I'd make time just for her this weekend, and I won't break my promise. So, for now, you're in charge. Can you handle the company for the next 48 hours? While I spend the weekend with my daughter?"

"Don't worry about it, Miss Clover. Everyone who works here knows how important your daughter is too you. Trust me, when I say we wouldn't have the audacity to ruin your twos bonding time. Don't worry I've got a few our most trusted staff members on standby in case something comes up. Therefore unless it's the end of the world, we won't bother you this weekend. I promise everything will be up to scratch as well as picture-perfect when you get back on Monday. Now just go pick up your daughter, alright?"

"Thanks, Lucy! I knew I picked right when I decide on you to be my personal assistant. See you later. Just call my chauffeur to have the limo ready when I get downstairs, okay?"

"Already done. Now go! You know Aleena is slightly impatient!"

Laughing she smiled and replied as she left, "That she is, that she is." And with that Clover left the office so fast it was almost at the speed of light it seemed. All her employees waved a cheery goodbye and all smiled. They knew when the boss was in this much of hurry it could only mean one thing. And that she was going to be with her daughter Aleena.

The minute she finally came down to the ground floor she saw her sleek jet-black limousine awaiting her. Opening the door for her was her personal chauffeur whose name was Leo Coleman. He was a very handsome strongly buff young man. Not that she interested him that way. All the same, she was very appreciative that he was, intelligent, compassionate, well-mannered, and charismatic plus he also could speak about seven different languages fluently.

"Hello, Miss Clover. How was your workday today? Everything goes alright? Would you like some water or something?"

"Water is fine, Leo. Work is work. We're very busy getting the fall line ready for September. I hope Lucy right when she says it will all be ready for back-to-school shopping time. Now take me to Woohp and let's go see how Aleena's training is coming along?"

"As always, Miss Clover. I'm very impressed that even as the CEO of a major international fashion house, you still have time for your two best friends, spy work and taking care of your daughter. You certainly know how to multitask."

"Well, I've been doing this spy gig since I was a freshman in high school and all the way past graduating from Malibu University. So its second nature to me and my girls. Even though they too have other jobs outside of being Spies now," she spoke in a happy and proud tone. Smiling she thought about her two best friends and how their lives had gone since leaving Mal-U.

Smiling elatedly she continued on, "I mean Sam is now one of the world leading scientist in just about every area of research that needs to be done! I do mean everything! From medical to environmental to anything else under the sun! Her labs are found on every single continent doing some type of researching. She does lead her corporation "The Knowledge Seekers Researchers Labs" quite well. And then take Alex. She's one of the most highly sought after sports coaches and trainers. She runs those worldwide sports camps to bring the joy of sports to everyone and just invents her own games on the side to make this world a better place. Her enterprise is called "Heart and Spirit of Unified Fun!" I mean I'm proud of them, maybe more proud then even their own mothers if I'd to be honest!"

"Sounds like you and you're friends have achieved more than just your dreams. You make dreams come true for others in this world too. And that's the mission of every person on the planet. To make it a better place for others and a better place then we came into it. Still, how do you manage to still fit in Spy work for Woohp?"

"Well, Leo, it sure ain't easy, yet it's a job we wouldn't trade for anything in this world! We still do our Spy work at whatever time we can. When you sign up for Woohp you can't exactly hand in retirement papers. At least not most of the time. Besides, we're sort of attached to Woohp for the reason that it's how we met and became best friends forever. So we feel it's our duty to help where and when we can."

"Understood. Well, here we are. Do you wish me to wait while you fetch Aleena from training? Or do you have anything else you need to be done?"

"Go get yourself something to eat and have a cup of coffee in the lounge. This is gonna take a while. I'll send for you when it's time to take us home, okay?"

"Very well, Miss Clover. Call me when you need me," he replied as he opened the door and she walked into the Woohp building.

It had been eleven years since her daughter and she stops the end of the world. And life had changed a lot in many ways. And Woohp was no exception. It had gotten bigger and even better technology wise. New recruits were chosen every year and it wasn't a surprise when Jerry said that Aleena was getting old enough to be trained to be a Woohp Spy. Though Clover still wasn't too crazy about the idea, yet Aleena really wanted to be like her mom. It was also a way for her to use her powers for good. Dr. G and the best Woohp scientist had done their best to teach her how to use her powers. Clover had gone under similar training, though she'd always remain halfway mutated from that evil jackass Gelee's last act of cruelty.

She soon came to the training simulation room which had been greatly upgraded over the last decade. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the window and looked down. Hard light holograms and automatons were going every which way as the newest recruits were training in fighting and strategic planning against them.

It was about a team of five right now in the room. All five kids were between the ages of 11 to 14. Two boys and three girls each in their own uniquely colored catsuit. The two boys were a pair of identical Chinese boys about 13 years old and their catsuits were ying yang themed only reverse. One was black on right and white on the left the other one the opposite. Clearly, they're the brains on the team. One of the other girls was about 12 and she biracial from what Clover had read on her file. Half Irish and half Chinese. She was wearing a lavender catsuit and it was obvious her talent was being the best fighter the way she was able to take down her opponents so easily. Clearly, this girl loved to fight and was a tad bit reckless. The second girl was clearly the oldest she was 14 and her specialty on the team was being both a techy and a bit of a healer at the same time. She was also one of the prettiest girls of the new recruits with her almond shaped emerald green eyes and long curly black hair. Her catsuit color was royal purple.

Then there was the final girl on the training team and she was the youngest. Yet she was the most important to Clover. For this was Aleena. She was wearing a magenta catsuit and did show strong leadership skills. Aleena seems to have some of each of the other teammate's qualities. Still, she was at least the one with the most spirit on the team.

"What do you think of the newbies, Clover?" spoke a familiar voice behind her. Smiling she turned to see Jerry who still looked to be in very good shape despite being almost in his eighties now.

"You've always chosen people for Woohp for different reasons. And all those reasons come to play in some mission of the future. I'd say this year Aleena and her fellow trainees should be able to go on real missions in about two years' time. Now if you don't mind I'd like to take Aleena home now. She can't spend her whole summer here. She's going to be in seventh grade this year. I want her to be ready for school when it rolls around. It's not every child who gets to skip going to the sixth grade. She proves she's smart enough that even though this is her first year of junior high they've already decided she's more suited to seventh-grade work then sixth. My mom and I are very proud of that fact. So I want her to be ready for it."

"Don't worry, Clover. I won't let her miss such an important day when school gets here. If you also must know her training in both the spy work is coming along nicely. She's scoring higher than any other recruit this year. Plus Donna's doing a fine job with her learning better control of her powers. I do expect you've been working on controlling your own?"

"Been doing it in my spare time. Which I don't always have a lot of. Now if you don't mind it's time for me and Aleena to go. I'm sure the others have their own families to get home too as well. It's nearly five. Therefore I'd send them home before the folks get concerned in addition to suspicious."

"You're right of course," he sighed as he turned and pressed the intercom. "Boys and girls I'm sorry to say that your training is over for the day. I know you'd love to stay and kick some more butt, yet as I was just reminded you do all have families, as well as lives outside Woohp. You'll be escorted to your drop-off locations which will send you home. You're new X-powders and X-medallions will tell you the next time you'll be back. Though I'll say this. You've all shown such amazing potential I've no doubt you'll soon be official Woohp Spies. See you in a few days' time. Be safe and remember to keep quiet about this. You're all chosen for different reasons. Still, all you've got one thing in common. You can at least all keep the secret of a Spy Organization. So ta-ta and see you all soon!"

There was a lot of moaning and groans. Yet everyone still could see the kids were eager to prove themselves worthy of being made full-fledged spies. Saying their goodbyes everyone went with a different agent who was their mentor and protector during this training period. Aleena didn't have one herself not like the others. But she quickly rushed up the stairs and entered the hallway where her mom was waiting.

"MOM! Did you see me train today? I'm doing so well! I'm having the time of my life and it's so easy to be friends with everyone else! Even though I'm the youngest everyone is becoming my friends. Just like you, Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex! I see why you're still so attached to the place! The twins Zak and Zek are so wickedly cool. Now, Bonnie, she's the one whose mom's Irish and dad's Chinese is nice too. Though I think Ananda is a bit cocky and a tiny bit narcissistic. Yet you taught me how to deal with people like that since you had to put up with that stuck snob Mandy. Yet it's a good feeling I get being here. I'm even getting better at controlling my powers!"

"All that is wonderful, Aleena. I'm glad to know that. I know you've had a hard time making friends with kids at school. I also know you still struggle to control your powers. So it's nice to know you've found a sense of belonging here."

"It is nice, Mom! Let's just hope when I do become an official Woohp spy I don't fall victim to all those transformations you told me about when you're young! I really don't want to become super fat or a human cat!"

Clover laughed and hugged her daughter tightly. When she pulled out of the hug she let out a surprised gasp. Her daughter was holding out a bouquet of ice lilies. She's been experiment with making ice into different things. Ice lilies were her specialty so far.

"For you, Mom! You're one of the best moms in the world!"

"Thank you for the flowers, sweetie. I love them. Still, I'm just a mom. Still, I guess I'm still somebody's hero at the end of the day. Now let's get going. We've got a whole weekend alone to get started on."

"Oh! Where are we going?! And did you also put some of my designs for your new fall line into production? How many girls going into seventh grade can say that something they made at home for fun is going to be sold worldwide?"

"Lucy said it was made into production. You designed six outfits. Three dresses, a tunic, a coat, and an evening gown. I'd say they'll all be popular. Now let's hurry. Leo got to get us to the airport so we can hop a plane. We're going to a special place for our weekend together. I've already got everything packed and ready for you and me anyway."

"So where are we going, Mom? Will, it is fun and can we use our powers there without worrying about people freakin'? And still, make it back in time for your meetings on Monday?"

"We'll make it back in plenty of time. After all, remember with all the traveling I did as a spy, I still had to get home in time, before Grandma Stella knew I wasn't even in the country!"

"Good point, Mom. Though Grandma Stella was much more accepting when she became a spy herself. So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought going to Iceland would be fun. I know Iceland isn't really living up to its name as Greenland is more of an ice land then green land is covered in green. Still, we'll be meeting Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex there for the weekend as well. I hope that's okay."

"It's better than okay, Mom! It's great! I've not seen them in nearly six months! I mean Aunt Sam been so busy researching on ways to reverse global warming. And Aunt Alex has been busy with one of her camps up in Canada! So it'll be nice to spend time with everyone! Let's get going! We're losing daylight!"

"See you, Jerry. We'll be back in a couple of days. Hope you've fun while we're gone. See you!"

And with that mother and daughter left on another adventure. One thing was clear as crystal as Clover and her daughter hurried to the limo and made their way to the airport. Their bond had grown so much stronger over the last eleven years and it would only get much stronger in the time to come. The only three things Aleena was looking forward too at the moment was one seeing her aunts, two looking forward to school and three becoming an official Woohp Spy soon. So hopefully that all would come true soon!


	11. Like Totally The End

Like Totally the End

Right now in her large bedroom in the lavishing penthouse apartment, they lived in was Aleena. It was a few weeks after their weekend trip to Iceland and it had been a lot of fun. Seeing her 'aunts' had been fun enough, plus just seeing the rugged beauty in addition to majestic scenery had been even greater fun. But just spending time with her mom was what made Aleena the happiest.

Any alone time with her super cool mom made her very euphoric. Not everyone could say not only was their mom one of the biggest fashion designer sensations in decades but then again how many girls can also say their mom was a super international spy as well? Her mom had been honest about it from the start once she was old enough to understand it that is. The stories she had beguiled her with were astonishing, to say the least. Much better stories to tell then mundane oldies fairytales, that much was obvious. It made her feel very special without a doubt. Although she knew her powers also made her special as well. Yet she didn't believe that what was made her truly unique and really one-of-kind. In her mind, it was her mom that made everything in her life special and important.

She still thought of her mom as her only true parent. Not that madman whom her mom had told her about. When she'd been younger like any child she'd wanted to know about who her daddy was. This was the only subject her mother had been extremely reluctant to speak about. The first time she'd remember asking her mom who her father was when she was about four. Aleena gazed her bright blue eyes out her window and looked up at the rising sun as she recalled that particular moment from her early childhood.

It had been a crystal clear night outside, nevertheless that evening Aleena had had a horrific nightmare. There had been a lot of screaming and evil to it. Not that she could recall all the details, except for one thing in particular. It was just as the dream ended and she'd woken up was when she recalled the most frightening detail about this nightmare. That, as it was ending there, was this shadowy man with evil eyes looking at her with such evil it scared her to death. Then this demon had grabbed her in the dream and that what made her wake up screaming.

Her mom, Clover, had come rushing into her bedroom. It wasn't the bedroom she was in now. For at this time her mom was getting closer to her graduation from Malibu University, which at the time of this memory was only two and a half months away. Aleena had spent the first four years of her life living in her mom and aunts penthouse on the school campus. Her mom had gotten special permission to allow her to stay in the penthouse, and not be forced to move into a different lodging situation. Aleena had spent much of her time in a nearby daycare/preschool during those years when her mom was in class or on a spy mission for Woohp. Nevertheless, her mom still had made time for her, and was always home at night to tuck her into bed, then would tell her the story of her adventures that day.

But as she recalled her horrible nightmare she realized she had yet again used her powers without meaning too. Her mom and Dr. G had told her many times, she needed to control her emotions best she could when in public, as it seemed the more intense the emotions, the more powerful her powers were. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up to a winter wonderland after having a happy dream. But a nightmare? It wasn't pretty at all, to put it mildly.

Her mom came in and realized quickly what had happened. She gave her some chocolate milk to calm her down, then asked her what she'd been dreaming about. When she'd finished telling her mom about the nightmare it looked as if her mom was now reliving it too. It had suddenly occurred to her that this might not be a nightmare but a memory. And this might have to do with her father. So she had asked what had always seemed like a forbidden question. She asked about her father and her mom had finally relented when she realized she couldn't keep the truth about her origins a secret any longer.

When Aleena learned just how she came into this world it was shocking enough. Then to learn what her father had planned for her to do in this frozen dead world he wanted and what he'd done to her mom was seemingly unforgivable. Even as a small child she'd understood why her mom hadn't answered the question before. Still, when all was said and done Aleena now knew that she didn't have a father at all. Her mom was her one and only parent and that would be enough for her.

Pulling herself back to reality Aleena brushed a frozen tear off her face. It was almost like a diamond. Yet it wasn't a true one. She gazed once more at the beautiful rising sun and smiled. Then she turned and looked at her bedroom which was fit for a princess. Yet didn't' care if her mom made a lot of money. Money meant nothing to her in that way. It was all of her mother hard work and love that had gotten her to live in this beautiful home and that she was grateful for.

"Aleena?" called out her mom's voice from the hallway.

"In here, Mom. Watch your step. Some of the last night ice hasn't melted yet. I did need to practice some, you know."

Clover entered the room and waved her right hand which made her icy blue fingernails glow. Almost at once did the ice on the carpet melted away and everything was back to normal. "I know you love to practice any chance you get for your dream, honey. Still, sweetheart, I'd love it more of if you be content enough just to practice at the ice rink, like everyone else. It's not easy to clean up this penthouse every day with both of our powers. I know its good practice, all the same, it does getting a bit tiring after a while."

Aleena hung her head apologetically and spoke, "I'm sorry, Mom. I know you've told me this all before a million times. Yet if we don't practice each day how are we to get better at controlling it? It takes a lot of self-control already when things at school get too hard or I see some injustice going on."

"I know, Aleena, I know. There were so many times before I got these powers that I just want to do something totally nasty to Mandy. The bitch was just so full of herself and just downright a revolting individual."

"Well, everyone got one of those people somewhere in their lives. Perhaps I'll meet one today myself."

"That's why I came to see you. School starts in a few hours, and I was wondering if you needed help picking out an outfit for your first day of Jr. High. This is one step closer to becoming a real woman you know. Not that you're not a beautiful lady already," she added thoughtfully.

"I thought I became a woman when I got my period for the first time when we're in Iceland. You know just after we got out of that hot spring, and I went to take a nap to deal with what I thought was a stomachache, yet it turned to be cramped. And by seven-o-clock that evening we found out that I was a woman now."

Clover was just laughing in an amusing manner. She was surprised her daughter would bring this fact up right now. Yet she didn't feel uncomfortable like most people would be discussing a period. It was still all new to her daughter and she was willing to keep helping understand the changes her body was going through.

"Don't worry too much about that right now, Aleena. Do you have something special picked out already or do you need me to help you pick out an outfit?"

"Well, I'm getting old enough, Mom, that I shouldn't need help putting together an outfit for the first day of school like I did in grade school. I know that something special we've done every year before. But I want to do this by myself for the first time, seeing how I have become a woman if slowly. So if you give me about half an hour I'll be ready."

Clover looked a bit sad and disappointed. Though at the same time she accepted what her daughter was saying and nodded. "I understand, Aleena. You're growing up and even if I don't like it, I've got to learn to accept it. Though do you still at least want me to drive you to school? Or do you want to take the bus or something?"

"You can still take me to school, Mom. I may be growing up and can start taking the bus on my own. However, I want you to take me to school one final time before I start going on my own. If that's okay?"

"It's just fine, Aleena, just fine. Now hurry and get dressed. I know you at least packed everything you'll need for Jr. High on your own last night. I'll leave you some of my makeup so you can make yourself as pretty as possible. Just be ready in forty-five minutes, okay?"

"Alright, Mom! Thanks!"

Clover went to the kitchen and start talking on her cellphone to Lucy about what was to be expected for today schedule and if the interviews for new employees had been set up properly. Clover was also trying to have a breakfast shake made from healthy fruits and veggies at the same time. While Clover was still more of a vegetarian then her daughter, she'd at least had had no trouble getting her daughter to eat healthy foods. She never once cried when she was a toddler about having to eat broccoli or carrots or anything of the sort. Her daughter did, however, eat meat though, which even though Clover herself didn't eat it, she didn't get mad about it either.

"Okay, Lucy, I need you to make sure my meeting with the new models been reschedule for two hours earlier this afternoon. I know its last minute, Lucy, yet it's unavoidable. I've got to be home by six tonight. My daughter has a very important ceremony tonight at eight and I've to get her ready for it. No, I can't tell you what it is! I'll only say it's a very important day today. Aleena is starting her first day in Jr. High today, and then tonight she's got her special ceremony for what I can tell you is something that is very important to both of us. So just make sure everything is done so I can leave on time to get home and get her ready for this ceremony, okay?"

"Mom? I'm ready!"

Looking up she saw her daughter was amazed by the outfit she'd put together. She was dressed in a royal blue sleeveless top which showed of her midriff. Her miniskirt was magenta with a gold studded belt hanging on it. Her shoes were low ankle strapped matching magenta heels. Her makeup was flawless and her gold earring and her gold choker with the "A" hanging from it really completed the outfit.

"You're super stylish, Aleena. Very stylish and chic!"

Laughing she tossed back her shimmering golden hair and said, "As you've said before, Mom, I got more than your good looks! I got your fashion sense too. Now let's get going! I'm eager to start my first day in the seventh grade!"

"See you later, Lucy. I need to take my daughter to her first day of Jr. High. See you in the offices in a few hours, okay?" and hung the phone.

Though they could've taken the limo, Clover did have a car of her own, which she only drove for special occasions sure as this. It was a fuchsia colored Mercedes. In a little while, they arrived at the Beverly Hills Jr. High campus. It reminded her of the high school some, yet still different at the same time. At least in two years, Aleena would be attending her Alta Mater, and maybe she too would go to Malibu University for college. Though those would be choices that Aleena would have to make for herself.

"You ready for this, Sweetheart? You'll be the youngest in your class you know. You up for this and for what's going to happen tonight? Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex are flying in tonight so they won't miss your big night. So you think you can handle both the school and the other thing?"

"I'm sure I can, Mom. You've handled a lot of crazier and more dangerous stuff then this. I'm sure I can handle my first day as a Jr. High student just fine."

Clover leaned over the seat and hugged and kissed her daughter one final time. Then she opened the door. "Go get them, sweetheart. Make me proud, alright?"

"Will do, Mom! I'm gonna do my most damn to impress the teachers with both my brains and I'll also try my hardest to make some new friends as well. See you at 3:30! Love you!" and with that Aleena leaped out of the car and raced to her new school.

With one final look at her daughter disappeared into the building she gave a proud smile and headed to work. It was very hard to concentrate on work that day. All she could think of was how her daughter was doing on her own. Then thinking of the big ceremony taking place that evening. So time passed slowly for her. Finally, it was time for her to go pick up Aleena. She only paused to go get a special package from her office. Saying goodbye she hurried to pick up her daughter. As she drove to pick her up she called up Sam and Alex and they both assured her they're already in town and getting ready for the big night.

Aleena was waiting anxiously bursting with excitement when her mom pulled up. She was waiting with a young girl with short brunette curls and lovely light green eyes. Clover pulled up and opened the door. "Aleena, honey? Hurry up or we'll be late for your special night."

"Okay, Mom, coming. See you later, Maria! We're still on for having lunch tomorrow right?"

"Yes, Aleena! I can't wait for it and neither will the rest of the girls. Just remember we've got the study party this Saturday. First week back to school we'll need to retrain our minds for the coming homework. So see you later, Aleena!" she called out in a friendly voice.

"See you tomorrow too, Maria!" and with that Aleena got in the car and was waving at her new friend till they couldn't see each other anymore.

"I see you've already made a new friend. What can you tell me about her and how did you meet?"

"Her name is Maria Hartman. She's got two other friends she's really close too. Their names are Kim and Hannah. Maria's parents are the owners of their own vegan restaurant. Kim's parents are both surgeons and Hannah's parents are music teachers. We met when I helped them get their lockers unstuck and we're in all of the same classes down to the same homeroom. They really helped me feel more comfortable for my first day in a Jr. High. I think we'll be very good friends!"

"I'm happy for you, Aleena. That's really special to make a new friend on the first day. Now let's get you ready. I made you your own special gown for the ceremony. So let's hurry!"

In a few hours' time, Clover was sitting in a banquet hall with Sam and Alex all three of them dressed in their finest. Despite them all being 30 years old now they still looked pretty amazing. They actually all agreed that they even looked better than that one time that they'd accidently sent to the future and encountered their future selves. They all end up stopping Mandy from turning everyone in the whole damn world into her clones. And all it took to prevent that was give the bitch some special nail polish. Even though it was ridiculed she had thought her world was over just over a stupid damn broken nail!

Clover picked up a crystal wineglass and sipped the rich burgundy wine inside. Sam and Alex also sipped their own glasses of wine. "Tasty. Still not extremely fond of drinking, even we're all of age now, still it is the only thing they serve at things like this for adults. It's stupid though that everyone assumes that just because your 21 or older than you're gonna start drinking alcohol. But what you going do about it? So tell me how are your lives going since we left Iceland?"

"Well, Clover, if you're asking if either of us have a personal life outside of our jobs at the moment? The answer to that one is no. Neither Alex nor I have been on any dates in a long time. A very long time I'm afraid to say. We've both been too busy just like you I'm afraid. I mean when was the last time you went on a date yourself, Clover? Any man in your life right now?" Sam inquired inquiringly as she took a bite of her favorite meal, creamed calamari.

"Yeah, with all those big events and the amount of money you make you must have a few men fawning over you? So any beans you wish to spill?" Alex asked eagerly as she did a quick eye glance at all the men in the room. There were sure a lot of good-looking strapping young men all around them in a sea of black ties and fancy gowns.

"No, I've not been on any dates in a long time myself. Which I know what you're going to say. "Clover? Miss Boy-crazy-do-anything-for-a-guy isn't dating?" When that all I wanted when we're teens? My priorities have changed over the last couple of years. I rather make sure Aleena is happy, healthy and safe. I don't have time for men when I've got to take care of her."

"Is that the real reason for not going out with anyone, Clover? Or is it just an excuse you're hiding behind in order not to get hurt?" Sam asked her in a stern but serious voice.

"What? What are you saying, Sammy? If you got something to say then say it to my face!"

"Well, Clover, I think what Sam is saying is this. We both know how much Aleena means to you. Especially after everything that alone happened before she was even a month old. And we know Dr. Gelee really hurt you in a very bad way. Still, sooner or later you're gonna have to get back in the game and put your heart on the line and take that risk again. You're a great mom to Aleena. Still doesn't mean she couldn't use a father figure one day."

"Yeah, Clover, everyone needs some form of a positive male role model. It's been proven through research that children desperately need a daddy too. Those without positive male role models are much more likely to make seriously bad choices in life. Not that moms can't do it but it's just proven that children need both. A mom and a dad or at least a father figure in their lives. Its fact, Clover. I can assure I did do some research into myself in my spare time."

Clover was quiet for a moment and made her glass sing. Then she looked at her two best friends and spoke softly. "I get what you're both saying. I really do. I know both of you say you're too busy to get dates, though I also know you've at least tried to get some. While I've been avoiding a lot of men for several years now. Many men have pursued me over recent years. Yet I am scared to go on a date and I'm also worried about Aleena. I want her to approve of a man before I even try to get serious with one. I don't want someone to hurt me or her. So I don't know what to say other then I'm honestly scared."

"We all get scared, Clover. Still love is a risky business and you've got take the risk of being hurt. To hurt is to breath as to breath is to live. So you've just got to do it. Take a chance! You did it a lot eleven years ago. You can certainly do it now." Sam told her encouragingly with Alex nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that. I hope you two get some dates of your own soon as well. We can't be all work and no play. So let's all make a pact right here and right now that by end of this year we'll all at least go on one date and tell the others about it, okay?"

"Deal, Clover!" they both said as they hugged.

All of sudden the lights turned off and a spotlight was bathed on the podium on the stage in the center of the banquet hall. Jerry dressed in his finest dinner suite walked slowly with a cane to the podium and began his speech. "Welcome to tonight's ceremony my fellow Woohp spies. We've been hard working and keep the world safe for many generations now. I'm proud to see so many of those generations present tonight. From all around the world too. I've watched you all grow and do so much for both me, the world and yourselves. And though many of you now have lives outside of being full-time Woohp agents we still stand united as a family. As I've always said on the inside. "Once a Woohp Spy always a Woohp Spy" So give yourself all a grand round of applause for all work you've all done over these past many years!" Which the audiences did with a thunderous response.

It was true that for Clover, Sam and Alex did see many familiar faces. Friends, allies, fellow spies all seated around this fantastically decorated hall. Everyone from Brittney who was sitting at a table with her boyfriend. To the former Spies Pam, Alice and Crimson would come for part of this ceremony was a bit of a reunion for both old and new staff members. Everyone was certainly having a good time. But now it was time for the main reason for this big night.

"Thank you, thank you all. Now as I've said Woohp has had many generations come and go. It's nice to see all the past generations gathered tonight. For now, we bring in the newest generation. Time to welcome to our family the newest members. We've got many new teams and each one already been assigned to which group. So let me introduce you to each one as we now make them full and official Woohp Spies!" which everyone was applauding even harder as one by one the new recruits came up to the stage and made official Woohp Spies.

There were many more new spies this year than most people realized. About a total of thirty-six new agents were being inducted tonight. And Clover only had eyes for one. Right now Aleena was nervously awaiting her turn to come on stage to get her official Woohp Spy medal. Though she did look very pretty in her designer silk periwinkle gown. At long last, it was her turn. All this time it looked like she was struggling not to let loose a burst of frozen energy. She almost did a trip on the hem of her gown but recovered quickly without falling. Finally, Jerry pinned her new medal on to her gown and she was crying frozen tears of joy as was her mother.

Jerry then looked at the room again and said, "Let's us welcome our newest members for tonight we're all family! So let's give them all the applauds they deserve and then we can party for the rest of this big night!" With that everyone gave a standing ovation and everyone was just cheering happily and soon the party was really in full swing. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a grand old time. It was a great party. Still, Clover and Aleena slipped away for some privacy on a nearby balcony.

"Well, I'm very proud of you tonight, Aleena. More proud then I've ever been. Tonight's been one of the happiest and greatest nights of my life. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom! I'm very happy to just be part of this extraordinary family. The adventures I'll be on will be great too. So thanks. Is there something you wish to ask me though? You look like you've got something on your mind. So tell me, Mom. What is it? Is it responsibility or danger cautions or whatever type of speech? Tell me?"

"Nothing like that, Aleena. I think I've told you that for years so you don't need to hear it another time. No, it's well about us. And maybe perhaps our future."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we've been a close family, right? As close as a mother and daughter can be, right? When it's just the two of us, right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"How would you feel if I maybe got back in the dating game? I've not been on a date in many years. For many reasons. But mostly because I didn't want to be hurt again like what Gelee did to me or what he almost did to you. And I've been worried about bringing a man into my life and worrying how that was gonna affect us if I did start dating again. So tell me, Aleena? Is it okay? Would you like me to date and possibly give you some type of a father figure? A real one?"

Aleena looked at her mother for a long time and was very quiet. Then she at last spoke. "Mom, I'll be honest. I've often wondered what it would be like to have a real dad in my life. And I've wanted you to be happy for a long time. But I didn't want to force you to date, anyone, though I've felt maybe I was the reason you didn't do it sooner. So if you're asking my permission I would've given it many years ago. I've wanted you to go out on a date for a long time. So yes its okay with me if you want to date. And if you want me to approve of any man that may come into our lives I will. Still, we'll always be a family whether or not we ever get a man involved. So you can date, Mom."

Smiling she hugged her daughter and a carpet of ice lilies grew all around them. "I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too, Aleena."

It looked like for this mother and daughter no-matter-what the future was going to bring to them they'd always have a strong and loving bond. Stronger then thickest ice and what was for sure they face their future together. So for that one moment, everything was perfect and the future looked bright and hopeful for both of them.

The End.


End file.
